DANGANRONPA ALT
by Shadowpalkia99
Summary: Makoto Naegi is trapped inside a school were the student have to kill each other to escape! Can he and his new friends, including the girl of his dreams, Sayaka Maizono, his best friend, Joshen Murphy, his ally, Kyoko Kirigiri, his rival, Byakuya Togami, and the rest of the group find out who's behind all of this? Or will they all get killed? Post dates will vary.
1. Prologue

SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA! TURN AWAY IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME/ANIME, THEN PLEASE DO SO BEFORE YOU READ THIS FANFICTION! IF YOU HAVE, THEN PLEASE CONTINUE TO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH!

After watching "Danganronpa: The Animation", I decided to make my own take on the story with three different characters. The problem is, to keep it with 15 students, I had to replace some (you could tell which ones I replaced).

To give you a heads up the three new characters are:

Joshen Murphy: SHSL Comedian

Calolina Nemphray: SHSL Creator

Brycon Zuta: SHSL Therapist

I may make custom free time events for them if I feel like it. Just to keep in spirit.

I do not own Danganronpa or its characters (except for three of the characters in this story). They belong to Spike Chunsoft.

 _ **Prologue**_

Naegi's POV

My name is Makoto Naegi, and to be honest, I couldn't believe my own eyes. The fact that I was standing outside of the greatest high school in the world! Hope's Peak Academy.

This is where the best of the best come to hit the books! Students from all around Japan, no, all around THE WORLD are dying to go here. And it's not that simple, you must be the best at something. But for me, I never really had a special talent. I was accepted because of a lottery, which gave me the title of the **SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: LUCKSTER**. Not the greatest thing to be the master of to be honest.

I wasted no time going into the school gates. But as soon as I stepped inside of the school grounds, I started to feel light headed. And then a few seconds later, I was out like a light.

I later found myself inside a classroom, with my head on the desk. "Oh... My head." I said to myself as I held my forehead. I glanced at the walls to see where I was, but I noticed something; the windows were blocked by iron plates and had screws placed on them. Even though I'm not good with tools, but the screws were put on all over the place, I felt like whoever blocked the windows did a poor job of making them stay on there.

I tried to turn the screws, but they were so tightly in the walls that I slightly hurt my hands trying to loosen them. To no success sadly. I looked at the front of the classroom and saw a leaflet on the podium. And it said this 'Congratulations on enrolling. A new term has begun. A fresh start. This school will become the world you bastards will live in. 8:00. Assembly in the gym. The entrance ceremony starts.'

While I was trying to make sense of the leaflet, I looked up at the clock in the classroom and saw the time was exactly the time on the paper. I was shocked to find out that I was late to the Opening Ceremony. I slid open the door, that lead out into the hallway. It had purple lights that brightened up the hallway, I was worried because of the iron plates blocking the windows that we would just be walking around in the dark.

I started to make my way down the hallway to the gym. It wasn't that far from the class room I woke up in. Inside the same building no less, usually the gym is in a separate building from the classrooms. Hoping I wasn't scalded by everyone there, I walked into the gym. The first thing I saw was fourteen other people in the center. I assumed that these were my class mates, so I decided to ask them a question. "Um, am I too late for the opening ceremony?" Just as I asked that question a boy my age with a button up shirt and camouflage pants moved up in the crowd of students as replied to my question.

"Don't worry, you're just in time! So wait this makes 15 of us I think?" He said asking the question. **Joshen Murphy: SHSL COMEDIAN** "Man, look at all these people! I've got joke material for days."

As he continued, another person moved up in the crowd. He had a business coat on him, and glasses. He seemed very calm and helpful. "I believe this is everyone here." **Brycon Zuta: SHSL THERAPIST** "I'm pretty sure whoever's in charge here can explain everything." He said to me.

As Brycon finished another student with red eyes in a white boys school uniform appeared right in front of me. "Aha!" He pointed his finger at me. "The paper said to be here at 8:00! You are a full 50 seconds late!" **Kiyotaka Ishimaru: SHSL HALL MONITOR** "I'll have to report you to the principle!" I was shocked about how strict he was with policy rules I tried to talk back but he only responded with "No excuses! The only thing that matters is that YOU! ARE! LATE!" I knew it was pointless to talk back so I closed my mouth.

I heard the voice of a girl who talked back to Ishimaru just a few seconds after. She had a bleached color hair, with two giant pony tails that were held by two different pins. A bunny and a red and white colored bow. Her outfit could have made all the guys swoon for her. "OMG! Like, can you just stop with all that school crap?" **Junko Enoshima: SHSL FASHIONISTA** "It's gonna, like, get on my nerves." Murphy looked back at Junko with an annoyed look and said. "Well, if you didn't want to listen to him, then why'd you even come here?"

In the back of the group, a small girl with orange hair and a green top and skirt raised her hand nervously. "Um... I have a question. Did you wake up in a classroom all by yourself?" "Uh, yeah." I nodded to her. "That's what I thought." **Chihoro Fujisaki: SHSL PROGRAMMER** "The same thing happened to all of us." She said looking down at the ground.

A girl slightly deep in the crowd with red eyes and two black pigtails that look sort of look like drills. Her outfit wasn't that spectacular; it looks like she was some sort of maid from a mansion. "So I guess that we are prisoners here in this school." **Celestia Ludenberg: SHSL GAMBLER** Ishimaru looked back at the black haired girl and shouted back at her. "That possibility is unacceptable! There is no way a school, let alone one of this caliber, would do something like that!" Celestia only glanced over at Ishimaru for a second just to respond to him "It's never too late to assume, right?"

A man with a Black drench coat, white tank top, and an admittedly SICK Pompadour glared at the iron plays that barred the windows of the gym. "That weird girl's right, I mean look at all of this stuff." **Mondo Oowada: SHSL BIKER** "Iron plates, tightly screwed bolts, it's like they're begging us to stay inside here."

"Heh, who knows? Maybe if they're gonna keep us as prisoners, and then they'll auction off our organs." **Leon Kuwata: SHSL BASEBALL STAR** Zuta quickly smacked him upside the head. "Stop that, you're gonna scare some people." "What the hell man! Are you fuckin' critizicing my joke!?" Leon shouted at him. Murphy walked up to him and replied back with "No, he's critizicing your language. Seriously, do I have to put soap in your mouth?"

A girl slightly shorter than Murphy walked up to him, she was carrying a sketchbook with a pencil case and had a barrette on her head, she also wore a slightly different version of Murphy's outfit. "C'mon, lighten up dude!" **Calolina Nemphray: SHSL CREATOR** "He was trying to make a joke." Nemphray said to Murphy as he put her barrette on his head. He slowly took it off and showed slight annoyance towards her. "We'll then his joke SUCKED!" Murphy shouted as loud as he could.

A large muscular girl who was standing next to Kate looked towards the commotion of the inner crowd and said. "Do you think they might be testing us? Seeing if we can keep our sanity in a place like this?" **Sakura Oogami: SHSL MARTIAL ARTIST** Zuta Looked back at her and replied "Maybe, studies have shown that claustrophobia does have some nasty effects on people who are afraid of it."

I then started looking around at everyone they were mostly having conversations with each other. I glanced upon one girl who looked like a bookworm, once she noticed that I was looking at her she freaked out. "Ah! Why is he looking at me in that way?" **Toko Fukawa: SHSL WRITING PRODIGY** "Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking at you in that way, uh." I quickly responded back to assure her I wasn't giving her the wrong idea. She glanced away and mumbled to herself. "He probably thinks I'm the ugliest person in the world!"

"He's not the only one." I glanced a bit to the left and saw a blonde haired man with glasses and clothes of an aristocrat. **Byakuya Togami: SHSL HEIR** He then glanced in my direction. "Do you want my autograph or something?" "Oh uh, sorry." I apologized to him and walked away.

I then saw a long white haired girl who seemed she was deep in thought. Like she was examining our situation. **Kyoko Kirigiri: SHSL ?** She glanced over towards me and asked "Do you need something?" "Uh... No, no, I'm good." I sighed as I backed away from her. Murphy slid towards Kirigiri and said "Looks like he bombed his first impressions on you." She ignored him and walked away. "Can't take a joke, huh."

Embarrassed about how I made my first impressions to one of my classmates, I walked away sighing at my awkward introduction. Then I heard a voice. "Excuse me, are you Makoto Naegi?" I looked up to the person in front of me. A girl with blue hair stood in front of me. She wore a sailor's uniform with a blue skirt, dark blue thigh socks, and three hair clips that separated her bangs. I remembered the girl's name "Maizono?" I said looking at her in the eye. **Sayaka Maizono: SHSL IDOL** "Oh thank goodness, there is someone here I recognize!" I was shocked at what she said. "Wait, hold on. You remember me?" I replied to her, I noticed that her responses were very simple, she smiled at me and then responded with what she said next. "Well of course I do silly! We went to the same middle school for three years!" I started to become embarrassed just being around her. "I-I can't believe you're actually talking to me! It's just that you were so popular, and I was the exact opposite." I said point my fingers at myself. Maizono in response to what I just said, she then put both hands to her mouth and replied "Did I come off as a total jerk? I'm sorry." She then covered her face like she was about to cry. "Ah! I'm the one who should be sorry!" I bowed to her quickly in response. She giggled a bit and uncovered her smiling face. "I'm just kidding!" I played along with her and responded "Fine, I take it back!"

Just as I said that I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. "Hey guys what's with all the laughter over here? Someone tell a joke or something." Murphy said, he then noticed Maizono and gasped at her appearance. "Makoto! You finally found yourself a girlfriend!?" He then started sobbing on my sobbing. "I've known you for a whole 15 minutes, and you're already dating. You've grown up so fast."

As Murphy was sobbing on my shoulder and Maizono was looking bewildered at what she's seeing in front of her we heard a voice. "Are you three done having a reunion?" All three of us cranked our heads towards where we heard the voice to see who it was. It was Togami. "Because if you are, we have a more important matter to discuss. Mainly the fact that there is no sign of any faculty or students in this school besides us." Togami looked at the podium on the stage. "J-just as Celestia said, we're prisoners." Fukawa said as she nervously bit her thumb.

We were all looking around for any signs if teachers here until Junko said one thing "You know the only thing that would have made this a bit more bearable, is if I had my cellphone. I mean like, what the hell?" We all checked our pockets. Front pockets, back pockets, shirt pockets. She was right we didn't have our cellphones with us.

"Relax guys, I'm pretty sure they'll give us our cellphones back as soon as the introduction ceremony is over." Murphy reassured us that everything will be alright. Then we heard a bell ring and then we heard sound of a voice on an intercom. It sounded like the exact opposite of us, cheerful and excited while we were terrified and fearful.

"Testing! Testing! Mike check! One! Two! Is everyone hearing me clearly? Well then I would like to introduce myself." We then all turned to the podium on the stage. And what we saw was something that none of us could have imagined. A black and white bear jumped up from behind the podium then landed on top of it. It had the exact same voice as the one on the intercom system.

"Greetings students, and no, I am not a teddy bear. I am Monokuma! The wonderful headmaster of this academy!" All of us were shocked at the appearance of the headmaster. But our responses were all different.

"If I remember, one of my patients had a nightmare like this" Zuta said calm and collective as if this 'Monokuma' was a normal person. "Don't mistake me from your patience's delusion. Because this is real life! Anyways, good morning everyone!"

Ishimaru bowed to the mechanical bear in reply. "Good morning sir!" Nemphray was even more shocked at Ishimaru's response. "You're actually bowing to him? Are you crazy?" "It's appropriate to respect the headmaster of the academy!" Ishimaru yelled back at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know I'm a big deal." Monokuma said after Ishimaru bowed to him. "Anyway, allow me to welcome you 15, to your new living quarters! And before you're wondering how long you all will be staying here, if I had to estimate, I'd say, THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!"

We were all shocked at Monokuma recent statement. "Oops, did I say *new* living quarters, I meant *permanent* living quarters!" He noticed our shocked faces and replied "Oh what's the matter, why do you guys look so distraught?"

Our responses ranged from "What about our families?" to "You sick bastard!". Monokuma on the other hand was totally oblivious to our rejection of the thought of living here for the rest of our lives.

Then he had an idea.

"Actually, there is one way to get out of this school." Monokuma, announced. The entire class was curious at this point but they also seemed determined. As if whatever it is they have to do to leave, they would. "Please, enlighten us about this way to leave." Byakuya demanded to the stuffed bear. Monokuma's response shocked us all out of our determination.

"Good, old-fashioned, murder!"

Murphy, who was standing next to me at this point, did a spit take with a water bottle he just found. "You're joking, right?" He asked in shock. "Nope! If ya wanna leave, then ya gotta kill someone! Stabbing, Slicing, Strangling, Drowning, Burning, Electrocution, if you know magic? Then just conjure something up!"

We all lost the determination to leave. Just the thought of killing someone to escape, then the bear started talking again. "What's the problem? I'm letting you guys get away with murder! What's wrong with that?" Just them after Monokuma finished, Oowada stood in front of him. "Wait just a minute!" He said. "Sorry, but I've kept a lot of promises in my life, and killing to get outa here is NOT one of them!" Monokuma was mainly ignoring Oowada's rant. "Heh, I bet all of those promises were about stupid things." We could all feel Oowada's rage building with every little insult that Monokuma said, then with one final one. He snapped.

"Just like that piece of bread on your head!"

Oowada then picked up Monokuma by his neck and said. "Dammit! If you don't shut your trap, I'll turn you into fluff!" Monokuma then began to start squirming. "Grrrr! It's against the rules to harm the headmaster!" Monokuma then started to beep. Then it started to get faster. "Uh… guys, why is it making that noise?" Oowada asked us. Kirigiri then shouted towards the biker "Toss it! Now!" Oowada turned towards her and asked. "Huh? Why?" As if he didn't know what was going to happen. "JUST THROW IT!" Kirigiri shouted out of character.

Oowada did as Kirigiri told him. As Monokuma flew through the air, the beeping increased in speed. Then it suddenly exploded, we were all shocked at what happened. "Jesus! That thing could've taken off my face!" Oowada said cringing. Fujisaki walked up to the cringing Oowada and asked him. "I-is the teddy bear dead?" In response to what Fujisaki we heard Monokuma's voice. "I told you, I'M MONOKUMA!" We looked back at the podium, and Monokuma jumped up from behind it. "Well then now that the opening ceremony is over, LET'S SEE SOME KILLING!" The talking bear then jumped back behind the podium.

Me and the other 14 students looked around the room. Trying to see if anyone was planning on killing anybody. But what we were expecting from this school was just a school where all the students were set on hitting the books right as the year started, not a school that taught only despair.

15/15 Students Remain.


	2. Chapter 1: Pulling the Trigger (Part I)

**_Chapter 1: Pulling the trigger (Daily Life)_**

Note: I am not including the part where Oowada knocks out Naegi because I want him to interact with the other characters a bit.

After Monokuma left the gym, a cart filled with small boxes, slightly larger than bricks, was rolled to the center. Each of the boxes had our name on them, some of us thought that these could be our phones, so some of us quickly rushed over to grab our boxes. Hoping that we could call someone for help, the bad news is that these boxes didn't contain our phones.

Instead, inside the boxes was a few items that were made by that bastard bear. The first item I saw in mine was a key with my name on the tag. I assumed that this was going to be for our rooms that we'll stay in, also was inside the box was a small pouch with Monokuma's face on it. I opened up the pouch and saw that there were small bronze coins inside the pouch, like it was a wallet of some kind. And lastly, inside the box, at the very bottom, was some sort of dark grey thin block. It definitely wasn't my phone. I turned it on and the startup screen appeared, it had a simple light-blue background with white letters that say "e-handbook".

It included a map of the school, a report card page for me and the other students, and it also had a list of the school rules. Which goes as follows.

1\. Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

2\. "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

3\. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

5\. Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

7\. If the blackened is caught, then they and ONLY they will receive punishment.

8\. Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is his answer to the iPhone?" I heard Murphy say. "Alright! Everyone, I suggest we start out by searching for a way out of this school." Ishimaru shouted as if he was a general giving commands. "Since there's 15 of us, we should split up into 3 groups of 5 people." Celeste responded, most of us nodded in agreement except for one person. "No thanks, I work alone." Togami's statement shocked all of us. "Hold on, why do you want to work alone?" Nemphray asked the heir, Togami just kept his stone solid face and responded "Because some of you are probably plotting my death as we speak, it would be safer for me to just go solo." Maizono stepped in and responded to him "But if we're in a large group of people, then no one would even think about killing someone."

The heir looked at the idol with that serious face and asked her "Why do you think that? You're just a silly girl filled with broken dreams." I felt my fists clench with rage, no one calls my friend "a silly girl filled with broken dreams" and gets away with it. "Because it says in the school rules that someone can't graduate unless they are discovered. So in that case, it makes sense to split off into large groups!" She responded confidently. She then looked back at me and smiled, I blushed and looked away slightly.

Togami then put his hand to his chin and responded "While your argument is valid, I still believe that I should work alone." He then walked out of the gym after that statement. I then heard a voice shouting back to me, "Alright! My group will consist of Me, Makoto, Cal, and Sayaka! Everyone else, decide on your own." Murphy then grabbed me by my hoodie and dragged me along.

* * *

"Hey Murphy, I have a question." I asked him, the comedian just looked back at me and responded with a very unusual response "Murphy? Makoto, dude, where I come from, we refer people to their FIRST names, so please, call me Joshen." He asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. "And because Cal is the same as me, just call her Cal. It's more natural that way." Joshen replied pointing at Cal.

Maizono then looked at them and asked them "Why do you want to be called by your first names?" Joshen and Cal looked at each other then looked back at us. "Well, it's sort of an American and European thing. Which is where we are from, A land far away called 'The Western Hemisphere!" Joshen said acting like he was voicing for a movie trailer. Cal just face palmed, shook her head in shame then said "Basically we usually call each other by our first names where we come from. So we preferred it if you called us by first name."

"Um…Okay, Joshen." I replied unconfidently. Joshen then turned away from me and asked me. "So what was your question?" Still trying to get over the fact that I had to call someone I just met by their first name, I asked my question. "Where are we going exactly?" He then started walking along and then told me, "We're going to the dorms, seems like the most logical place to find clues. Plus, I'm getting sleepy."

Once inside the dorm area, we decided to split up, "Okay, Cal and I will take a look at the dorms, see what's inside there; and we might also pass by the incinerator on the way over. Makoto, you and Sayaka are going to the kitchen, and then to the sauna. We'll meet back here, once we think we've found enough." Joshen and Cal started to walk in the other direction towards a red colored hallway.

I just looked at Maizono and asked her "You know, there are a lot of other boys, who are more popular than me. So why did you choose to stick with me?" she simply smiled at me and replied "Well, we've known each other ever since middle school. So I think following around someone I trust is safer for me!" She then grabbed my hand and then continued "In fact, Naegi, I'll be your assistant!" She put a smile on her face, the same smile that always seems to warmth my heart. I then nodded in agreement. Then Maizono and I headed to the kitchen. Just as Joshen asked us to.

* * *

While inside the kitchen Maizono asked me a question. "Hey Naegi, remember that one day when we were in 6th grade? When you rescued that large bird?" I nodded in reply "Of course I do, it was a crane that walked onto our campus." Maizono then looked at me, and it looked like she was blushing. "Well, I saw what you did, and I wanted to thank you for what you did. But because I was always surrounded by people, I never actually got the chance. Even though it's not in the situation I would've wanted, is it alright if I say it now?" I looked back at her from after I checked under a table, "Why?" I asked her. She had a serious look on her face and then responded with something I never expected.

"I am that crane, so please allow me to make you a cloak!" She said confidently. I stepped back in shock with a "Huh?!" she giggled a bit in response and then said "I'm just teasing!" I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. "A-anyway, let's check the kitchen." I said to her, Maizono nodded her head as we headed into the kitchen.

Once inside there, we saw entire stocks of food; fruits, vegetables, meat, and everything else! "Look at all this food! It's enough to feed an army!" Maizono said as she looked around. "But is it enough to feed us for the rest of our lives?" I asked as I looked inside the fridge. Then suddenly that cheerful voice popped up again. "Actually, the food gets restocked every day! Depending on how much you guys have eaten." Maizono and I jumped when we heard that voice. "Dammit! You stupid bear! Warn us before you scare us!" I shouted at him.

"Repeat after me Mr. Ahoge! It's Mo-no-kuma! Is it really *that* hard is it to say?!" The 'head master' of Hope's Peak said, sharpening his claws. "Anyway, that thing you said about the food storage, is it true it gets restocked?" Maizono asked him. "Yep! Every day! So you guys won't have to die of starvation! If that happened, then we wouldn't have a **class trial**!" That word peaked Me and Maizono's interests. 'Class trial? What is that?' I thought curiously, so I asked him. "Hey, what's this class trial thing?" He looked at me with a curious look before he walked away. "Oh, that? It's nothing don't worry about it." He said as he waddled away.

Maizono and I couldn't stop worrying about it. What was this 'class trial' he talked about. And did it have something to do with when someone murders someone. Just as these questions kept piling into me and Maizono's heads, he heard a voice that snapped us out of our trances. "Hey you guys! Did you find anything interesting?"

Joshen and Cal were looking back at us through the kitchen. "We did find something interesting, but let's wait until everyone is back here." Maizono said to them, Joshen then looked at me intently and asked "Hey Makoto, one question. You two didn't do anything… steamy… did you?" Maizono and I blushed at the comment he made "D-dude! Don't say things like that! We're just friends! That's all." I yelled at him.

* * *

It took a little while for everyone to get here, the order of arrival went like this.

Ishimaru, Oogami, Fujisaki, Zuta, Junko, Mondo, Kuwata, Celeste, Togami, Fukawa, and then lastly Kirigiri, who Ishimaru yelled at for all being late.

"Alright! Everyone list out what you found!" Ishimaru announced to the group. Oogami started by saying what she found, "I found a grate blocking a stair case that looks like it leads up to the second level. I am not sure what we have to do to unlock the second floor; but it might relate to murdering someone." She then let Oowada pick up from when she left off. "Me and Celeste found an iron plate that looks like a door, no matter how many times I kicked it, it wouldn't budge! It was like it was made of iron or something" Celeste replied with a very calm attitude "That's because it *was* made of iron."

Zuta then continued by saying what he found. "Me and Enoshima found something that resembles a school store; there was two different machines inside the room." Enoshima then continued "One was a vending machine with like, snacks and drinks inside of it. While the other one had like, prizes inside of it."

Joshen then picked up announcing what he and Cal found. I was actually curious, because I didn't get to hear it. "Me and Cal looked at the dorms, each person has one. And the ones for the guys and the ones for the girls are different aspects about it. Apparently only the girls have locks for their bathrooms, while the boys do not. Also that bastard bear gave us each a present." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a toolkit. "While the guys got a toolkit, I assume this is used for killing instead of repairs. Which means it's totally worthless." Cal then took out what was in her pocket and then continued where Joshen left off "Us girls got a sewing kit, it also included a piece of paper with a picture of a person with their vitals labeled on it."

"Hey Makoto, Sayaka, what did you two find?" Cal asked us. Maizono then stood up and told them what we found. "Well, what we discovered was that there was a lot of food in the kitchen, it was probably enough to feed an army!" She stated. "And the storage gets restocked everyday depending on how much we eat. At least that's what Monokuma told us." I then continued where she left off. "Monokuma also mentioned something about a 'class trial'. He told us not to worry about it, but we suspect that it might have to do with when the murders happening."

Ishimaru then stood up and said "Alright! So have we found any leads yet?!" Fukawa, who was standing next to Togami at another table, responded to the hall monitor "No we haven't! All we know is that we're stuck in here. We don't know who is behind all of this. And we're supposed to kill each other!" Zuta then looked at the nervous author and responded "It's only the first day, I don't think that anyone would consider killing on the first day."

Celeste then stood up to ask a question. "Pardon to interrupt, but I suggest we take a look at the school rules for a bit." She then pulled her e-handbook and went to rule #2 "If you will look it says that curfew is 10:00 PM, so I suggest that once that time hits, we all stay in our rooms." Enoshima was pretty pissed off at the idea. "Why do you say that? We all have to find a way out don't we?" She asked. Celeste put a cheerful look on her face, but I knew she was lying. "Well in a scenario like this, it's not the strongest or smartest who survive. It's the ones who are able to adapt the fastest. Which is why I suggested the idea". All the students were arguing at this point about what we should do, except for a few people like Togami and Kirigiri.

* * *

Hours had passed while we were arguing, we all then looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:00 PM. It was getting pretty late so we all decided to return to our rooms just as Celeste said.

I heard that the water turns off at midnight, so I decided to take a shower before the announcement occurred. I turned the doorknob, but it wasn't opening. "What the heck? Why won't it open?" I jiggled the knob even more, but the door still wouldn't budge. "I though only the girl's bathrooms had locks!" I said to myself, then that annoying, but familiar voice appeared behind me. "Bingo! You're right on that my friend!" I looked back and saw Monokuma standing behind me. "Oh… It's you." I replied with an annoyed look on my face. "Look, just tell me why my door won't open." "Well, Mr. Ahoge, it's very simple! Your door doesn't fit quite right in the frame. But there is a trick to opening it. Just lift up when you push, it should open just fine then."

I tried exactly as he told me and then the door opened! "Hey, what do you know. It did open!" I said. The mechanical bear started to chuckle and replied. "I can't believe the SHSL Luckster got the bad door frame! This is just great!" He said laughing. "Anyway, Nighttime is coming in half an hour, so take your shower and head to bed!" He said as he left. I then took my shower and then went to bed.

* * *

"Good morning everyone! It's now 7:00 AM! Time to get up and get to work!" The PA shouted in Monokuma's voice to wake everyone up. Sighing as I opened my eyes to see the same ceiling as yesterday disappointed me. I then opened up my door and heard a familiar voice. "Makoto, did you sleep with your clothes on?" Joshen asked me, I nodded in response, he was then flabbergasted to the fact that I slept with my clothes on. "Why are you so shocked? It's not like this place has sleep clothes or anything." I replied, he then grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. "Makoto, listen, you have two jackets (one of them being black), long black pants, and SHOES! You would die if you wore all of those in bed. Think logically man!"

He then stopped shaking me and then asked me something. "Anyway, I have a question for you. Do you wanna go to that school store? I heard that they've got some neat stuff!" He said taking out the bag of bronze coins he got along with the e-handbook. I nodded and we headed to there.

Once we got to the store, we saw the machine with prizes inside of it that Enoshima was talking about. "Alright! Let's try my luck!" Joshen then put a coin inside the machine, turned the crank, and out popped fairly large capsule of some kind. He then popped open the capsule and out popped an MP3 player, "Sweet!" He shouted, "Do you know how perfect for me this is?" He asked me. I rubbed the back of my head and replied "I didn't know you were a music enthusiast." He then stared at me intently and said "That's not what I'm talking about, I'm saying that I could play an appropriate song with the situation someone is in!"

I then tried my "luck" at the machine. And out popped a capsule, and inside of it was a button. Me and Joshen stared at it curiously "A button? Pretty lame dude." While Joshen didn't think it was a big deal, I knew exactly what it was. It was the second button off a guy's graduation gown! They say you give the second button of your graduation gown to a girl you like to show that you love her. At that moment, I had a daydream.

 _"_ _Oh thank you Naegi! I'm so happy!" Maizono said to me._ But my daydream was cut short. "Yo! Makoto!" I was snapped out of my trance by Joshen, who then said "You gonna explain the button to me?" I then ignored him and put the button in my pocket, then I felt. "Dude! You just going to ignore me!?"

* * *

I quickly went to Maizono's dorm room, and knocked on the door. She quickly opened the door as if she was expecting me. "Oh, hi Naegi! Did you want something?" She asked me, I was a little embarrassed because I was technically asking her on a date. I blushed a bit and then stuttered my line "w-w-would you l-l-like to hang out with me?" She kept the smile that she kept on her the whole time and responded with "Sure, I'd love to!" I celebrated inside my head gleefully.

Maizono and I headed to the cafeteria to talk for a bit. We talked for a bit, and after a while Maizono asked me a very strange question "Hey Naegi, do you have a girlfriend?" I was shocked at her question. "W-what?!" She looked depressed at my reaction, "Oh, does that mean you do have one?" I then shook my head in disagreement and saying. "N-no! I-I don't have one!" She then giggled a bit and then continued "Naegi, why are you blushing? I just asked a simple question."

Maizono and I were quiet for a while, until she broke the ice "Well?" she asked me as if I knew what I was supposed to say. I looked at her curiously and then she continued. "Don't you want to know if I have a boyfriend?" She asked. I simply put my hand to my chin and responded "Well, you are pretty popular, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you had one." And I would also be a little disappointed. But Maizono smiled at me and said "Nope! I'm single!" I was honestly surprised, she was about 17 years old and she doesn't have a boyfriend? Not to mention she's a famous popstar! My azure haired friend then continued "Well the reason I don't have a boyfriend is because I'm so busy with my work as an idol, that I don't have the time to get one." She then started to blush at me, and then she stated "Although, there *is* someone I'm interested in." I then blushed at what she said. Suddenly Kuwata came in and shouted "Dude! The one she's interested in is ME!" We then heard Joshen's voice behind him and he shouted even louder. "Don't ignore my question! Now tell me, why don't you look like a baseball player?!" Kuwata then looked in the direction that we heard Joshen's voice "Well I think it's obvious, I'm quitting baseball and become a rock star!"

Joshen then replied with a sound of realization saying "Oh, is that why you were trying to get in Maizono's pants the other day, or skirt?" He then smiled and replied "Yeah!" Next to me, I could feel Maizono's rage building. She then said something in a threatening voice "What was that?" I then tried to calm her down with success. Kuwata then ran off, frightened of the fact that Maizono would beat him up.

Maizono and I decided to check around the school to see what else we can find. Then once nighttime hit, we said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.

* * *

We all decided to continue the search around the school, but just like yesterday, we couldn't find anything.

Under Ishimaru's orders, we met in the cafeteria to discuss what to do. "I cannot believe this! Three days of searching, and we *still* haven't found a way out!" Kuwata complained. Joshen then stared at the baseball player intently and responded "This stuff takes effort! It's not like there's just going be a neon sign that says 'EXIT'". Fujisaki then started to cry and said "W-will we be stuck in here? For the rest of our lives?" Cal then tried to comfort the sobbing programmer. "Oh come on, someone has probably noticed that we're gone, and they'll start looking for us!" Fukawa then glared at her and said "H-how do you know that for s-sure?"

Cal then looked at Fukawa and responded, "Well, think about it, we've been gone for 3 days! Someone's bound to have noticed and called the police."

We all then continued discussing different matters, until Monokuma showed up at the end of the table. "BOOOORING! Seriously guys, three days in, and not even a single pint of blood has been shed. What a major let down!" He said in his cheerful tone. Then a disturbing smile crossed his face, then he started talking again. "Wait a minute, I've got the right atmosphere, situation, and purpose but not the final ingredient to finish the murder cake!" We were all wondering what he meant by that, we were all looking around. The Kirigiri asked the black and white bear "What is this 'ingredient?" His smile became bigger, enough to separate the top and bottom half of his head. "That final ingredient, gives someone the reason to kill. I'm talking about **motivation**! All students, come to the A/V room after breakfast, I've got a present for all of you!" He then disappeared under the table after his statement.

Just as the head master said, after we ate, we all went to the A/V room. Inside, there was a box filled with discs, each labeled with our name. I pulled out mine and stood at the monitor next to Maizono, I inserted the DVD and put on the headphones and the first thing I saw on the screen.

Was my family, My mom, dad, and my sister, Komaru, all siting on the couch with smiling faces. They were congratulating me for getting into Hope's Peak Academy. Their faces filled me with hope, the hope to keep on going, to get out of this hell hole, but the screen went fuzzy; and what I saw next was the couch my family was sitting on, was torn up and they were gone. All that hope inside me turned right into despair. The screen then faded to black, and text appeared on the screen that said.

" _If you wish to find out what happened to them, you'll get your answer after you graduate._ "

I took the headphones off my head as quickly as I could, "I've gotta get out of here! I need to see if they are safe!" I said to myself, I could guess that everyone in the room was thinking the same thing, I then heard a scream next to me, Maizono's scream.

"Nooooooooooooooooo! Oh god, I've got to get out of here!" I quickly rushed to her side to try and comfort her, "Maizono? What did you see?" She quickly slid to the floor and held her hand against her head. "W-why is this happening to us, why do we deserve this?" She was shivering with fear, what she saw in that video, only she knows. Monokuma then appeared on the large screen in the front of the room "Hey guys, how do you like it? Pretty great huh?" Togami the glared intently at the screen and asked "What is it you want from us?" Monokuma glared at all of us and said. "The only thing I want from *you* is your **_DESPAIR_**!"

This made Maizono bolt out of the room screaming. I ended up chasing after her and grabbing her by the arm. "Maizono calm down! Remember, you said it yourself, you're my assistant!" She tried to struggle away from me as I continued. "Listen, someone is going to find us!" She then yelled directly into my face, "No one's coming for us, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" I then shouted even louder in response "LISTEN! No matter what happens, I will protect you. As long as you're with me, you'll get to see the outside world again!"

She then hugged me and started to cry. You when they say, " _There's a first time for everything_ "? well, this is my first time seeing Maizono cry. I put my arms around her to comfort her and tried to calm her down. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh… It's okay Maizono, it's okay. I'm here, everything's going to be alright." As I was talking to her as if I was her father. Probably the closest thing she's had to words mainly spoken by a father. There were only two things anyone could have heard in the hallway. Maizono's sobs and Monokuma's devious laughs. "Upupupupupupu! Upupupupupupu! Upupupupupupu!"

* * *

That night the only thing I could think about, was Maizono. I'd never seen her so scared. It's like that smile was taken away from her.

"Good morning everyone! It's now 7:00 AM! Time to get up and get to work!"

After the PA woke me up, I headed over to the cafeteria where Ishimaru, Oogami, Joshen, and Fujisaki were located. These guys were the role model students, they are the ones you should look up to. I grabbed a seat and waited for everyone else to come join us.

The next group of students included Oowada, Enoshima, and Cal. These people were just a few minutes off.

The last group of students included people like Kirigiri, Celeste, Kuwata, and Fukawa. Those people basically run on their own time and give excuses to why they were late.

Only three people were left, Togami, Maizono, and Zuta. After a few minutes of us talking, Togami then showed up and took a seat at one of the far tables. "Hey Togami, did you see either Maizono or Zuta on your way here?" Oowada asked him, he then glared directly at him and said "Do you have any right to talk to me like that? And no, I did not see either of them." I then started to become worried, that someone could of… could of…

"Wait just a minute guys, I have to go check on her!" I got up from my seat and dashed out of the cafeteria "Wait, Makoto! I'll go with you." Joshen then started to follow me to Maizono's room.

Once we reached her door we tried knocking on it. "Maizono? Are you in there?"

No response.

I then reached for the doorknob and turned it, but for some reason it was unlocked. 'Why is Maizono's door unlocked?' I slowly opened up the door, and inside we saw that stuff in Maizono's room was flown everywhere. It was as if a struggle happened here. But the main thing that caught our eyes was Maizono's bed covers on the floor. We saw a hill under the sheet that was in the shape of a person.

Joshen and I crouched down to look at the hill. He then turned to me and said "Well pull off the sheet on three okay, and if this is who I think it is. Then I'm sorry." We grabbed the sheet tightly. To be honest I was hoping that I was both right and wrong about what *I* though was under her sheets. Be both shouted at the same time. "One, two, three!" And we threw off the sheets, revealing what was under them.

And even though I was wrong about what was under there, I still couldn't believe my eyes.

14/15 Students remain.


	3. Chapter 1: Pulling the Trigger (Part II)

_**Chapter 1: Pulling the Trigger (Deadly Life)**_

We should have known that a murder was going to happen sooner or later. But someone like this person being the first one to die... It was shocking for both me and Joshen.

Brycon Zuta, the Super High School Level Therapist. Was dead, in Maizono's room.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Joshen screamed at the sight of the body. "D-dude! Someone pulled the trigger?!"

A dead body was right in front of our eyes. We didn't know what to do with it. Joshen then got up from the floor and spoke to me.

"Hold on, where's Maizono?" We looked around the room and saw the bathroom door, I slowly walked towards it, and opened up the bathroom door to see if she was inside.

I opened up the door, and inside was Maizono, bound and gagged on the floor.

"M-Maizono? What happened to you?" Joshen and I ran over to her and untied her.

"Naegi? Joshen? What happened?" Maizono asked as if she was a lost child who couldn't find her mother.

"We should be asking you the same thing! Naegi, we need to warn the others." Joshen said as he ran out of the bathroom, I helped Maizono up on her feet as she asked why, until she saw the body.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! W-what happened?" after Maizono shrieked, we then heard a familiar sound

"*ding* *dong* *bong* *bing*

"Well it's about time someone had the guts to do it! Anyway, everyone, head to the gym right this moment! We're gonna have ourselves a pep rally!" Monokuma said on the PA.

"Let's go, we need to find out what happens after a murder." I nodded to Joshen, replying to his statement, and Maizono, still shocked after seeing Zuta's dead body, followed us to the location.

The three of us arrived in the gym where everyone else was already waiting. Joshen started yelling accusations at them.

"Alright, who was the one who killed Brycon?!" Togami, who was unamused, responded very calmly to Joshen's anger.

"Would you calm down? Your grating voice is making my ears ring." The comedian then approached him and snapped

"Why should I calm down? Someone just died!"

Togami looked at him and continued "Because, if someone else had killed him, then wouldn't they have graduated?" We all looked around, all of us, except for Zuta, we were all here in the gym.

"I demand to know the identity of the one who killed classmate Zuta!" Ishimaru shouted to all of us.

Kuwata then scoffed at him and then crossed his arms "Dude, if they were willing to confess, then they wouldn't have committed a murder in the first place!"

"Then it was Monokuma who killed him!" Maizono said "He's the only one who would even think about do it."

"Oh come on! It was so obviously one of you!" Monokuma had appeared on the podium behind us. We then all approached cautiously; still on edge but curious about the bear's announcement. "Anyways, now I get to the good part, it involves what happens after a murder. Which is…The **Class Trial**!" He shouted with glee.

"After someone has been killed, you all get to investigate the crime! Then everyone gets put into a courtroom to fight it out verbally and reveal the killer! It's parliamentary based, so popular vote decides. If you vote correctly, then the blackened gets punished, but if you vote wrong…then everyone else gets punished and the blackened gets to graduate!"

Something he said about the word punished sent shivers down my spine.

"W-wait, when you say punishment what do you mean by that?" Fujisaki asked him, the robotic bear simply sighed and put his paws behind his back.

"Well if you must know, by punishment, I mean EXECUTION!" We all stared bug eyed at him as he continued with that damn cheerful voice. "Yep I'm serious about what I said, and I guess I should give you a lineup of what the executions would be like! We're talking electric chairs. Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Toxic gas! Gasp! Wheeze! Or maybe something like a paper plane caught in a hurricane!"

The next thing that happened would shock us all.

"You expect all of us to get killed just because we fucked up on who killed who? I don't think so." Enoshima announced, we all looked towards her and tried to stop her.

"Are you c-crazy? I-it says in the rules that you can't hurt the h-headmaster!" Fukawa responded to knock some sense into her. The fashionista just ignored her and continued.

"I mean, come on! This guy is just a normal bear; he can't do anything to us!" She said pointing at him. Monokuma simply looked down and looked bashfully at her.

"I guess you don't know the meaning of the word discipline. Well I guess it's time to show you what I mean." He then started to waddle over to Enoshima's position, where the fashionista promptly stomped on him with her heel.

"Hah, see! Not so tough are ya?" She cheered triumphantly.

Monokuma started to squirm under her boot.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! It's against regulations to hurt the headmaster!" He then squirmed even more and even faster. "I guess you leave me no choice. Magic spell activate! Come save me **Gungnir Spears!** "

As soon as he said that, multiple rods with sharp edges, exactly like spears, shot up from the ground and impaled Enoshima. Blood gushed from the wounds caused by her impalement, and the beautiful high school girl fell with a look of horror staining her face. Her body twitched rapidly from where it was held down by the spears.

"O-oh god. Why?" The spears then shot back into the ground and left her form bloody on the gym floor. Joshen and Kirigiri then dashed over to her to see if she was okay. However, the spears had missed all of her vital organs according to Monokuma.

"Keep this in mind everyone, I won't miss next time." He said gleefully. Joshen then picked her up and dashed out of the gym. Presumably to put her in the infirmary. "Anyways, I hope you all like autopsy reports, and I know you do, because it's…the **Monokuma** **File!** " She shouted before hiding behind the podium again.

The e-handbook in our pockets buzzed, we all opened it up to see what it is. It was a fully detailed description of the victim. With Monokuma gone we all decided that there was nothing left to do other than take a look at this 'Monokuma File'; written on the digital screen was:

 _ **Victim: Brycon Zuta**_

 _ **Time of Death: 1:30 AM**_

 _ **The victim was found in Sayaka Maizono's room. It was found on the floor under the resident's bedsheet. Noticeable injuries include, various damage to the arm bones and ribs, and one stab wound to the chest, which is the cause of death.**_

"I've found something interesting about the Monokuma File." Celeste spoke up. "It says that Zuta was found in Maizono's room." After hearing what Celeste said, everyone started to stare at her.

"I-it wasn't me! I swear!" She pleaded but most of the people looked at her with a look of shame.

"Y-yeah right! L-like we w-would be gullible enough to agree w-with that!" Fukawa stuttered nervously and pointing her finger to the girl standing next to me. Everyone started turning away from us as they discussed how to assess this crime scene. I simply put my hand on Maizono's back and started to rub it up and down.

"Don't worry Maizono, I believe you, and Joshen believes you as well!" I said trying to cheer her up. After a few moments, the students gathered to divvy up investigation jobs.

Oowada and Oogami were going to be in charge of guarding the crime scene, Fujisaki said that she'd stay with Enoshima, in case she gets better, and the rest of us were on investigation duty. After most of them left the gym, Joshen came back to greet us.

"Hey guys, I put Enoshima in the infirmary; turns out there was a whole kit for proper blood transfusing. That bear really thinks of everything! Anyway, what did I miss?" Everyone looked back at him, then Togami replied to his question.

"It appears, Sayaka Maizono is the prime suspect." I turned to him in anger and yelled.

"No she isn't! And I have pro-" Just before I got angry at them, a familiar monotone voice cut me off.

"Naegi wait. You should save that information for the class trial. Don't go using all of your ammo before you even get to the battlefield." Kirigiri said, cutting me off mid rant. Forcing myself to cool off, I stormed off with Maizono following behind me.

Before Maizono and I entered the room I got a look at her wrist; there was a clear burn mark on it, probably from the rope when she was tied up.

"Maizono! Your wrist!" I shouted, she looked down at her hand and then looked back at me.

"Oh, it's nothing." She responded calmly smiling, "Anyway, let's solve this mystery." She then opened the door to her dorm room, but I could not shake my worry and decided to make a mental note of that for later.

Inside we saw Joshen and Kirigiri examining around the room, while Oowada and Oogami were guarding it. We also saw Cal sketching something in her sketchbook. I looked over to see what it was; but she hid it from sight.

"Great timing! We decided to give you the work of checking out the body!" Joshen called to me and pointing his thumb at the body of Zuta. I slowly walked over to it, and crouched down for a closer look while Maizono hovered over me.

The weapon in Zuta's chest had a single edged, short blade; and had a black, curved handle that was in the shape of a hand's grooves. Very reminiscent of a kitchen knife. I decided to make note of that to check the kitchen. I could also see damage to the arms and sides of the body, noted by the bruises on the arms, and the blood that was seeping through his shirt where his ribs should be located.

"Hey." Oowada called to us. I then looked back from the body to Oowada. "If you two are thinking of destroying evidence, then forget it. I'll whoop your sorry ass so hard you'll regret everything you've done in your life!" He shouted angrily to me, but then he paused and looked at Maizono. "Well, maybe I'll just give you a stern talking to, because I follow the man code. Which states that you must not allow any harm to come to a woman, or anyone weaker than you!"

Though Oowada was big and gruff, he seemed to have a good heart. I assured him that we weren't going to destroy evidence. He was somewhat relieved at that fact, but I could tell he wasn't going to stop guarding the body.

I then looked to Kirigiri who was checking the floor, I walked over to her and asked "Um… what are you doing?" A few seconds after I asked my question, she looked back at me to respond.

"I'm searching for clues; what else would I be doing." She replied, she then stood up and looked towards me and Maizono. "Maizono, I have a question for you; are you a clean freak?"

She was shocked at what Kirigiri said, probably because of what she was asking. But Maizono decided to answer her question. "Not really, I'm kind of a slob when it comes to keeping my room clean."

She put her glove-covered hand on her chin and replied to Maizono's response "hmmm, interesting. Then it wouldn't make sense for your room floor to be missing something." I was curious to know what was missing, so I asked her.

"What do you mean by 'her room is missing something'?"

Kirigiri just simply looked at me with her emotionless face.

"I told you before to save your evidence until the class trial." She said as she continued investigating somewhere else in the room. I then looked over to Joshen who was looking in Maizono's bathroom, he was rummaging around in there looking for something.

"Hey guys look what I found!" He shouted back to us. He was holding a rope that was fayed on one side of it and a piece of cloth.

"H-hey isn't that the stuff that was used to tie me up?" Maizono asked the comedian. He simply nodded to her and started to mess with the rope.

"Yep! As you can see, one part of the rope is frayed, which is presumably the end used to tie up Sayaka." While I put my hand on my chin examining the rope Joshen was playing with, Kirigiri walked over to take a look at the cloth.

"Naegi, try looking for where the killer would've gotten these items." She told me as she gave me the cloth and took the rope away from Joshen. She then went back to examining the room. I nodded and called Maizono over to me as we left the room.

We decided to check the rest of the dorms, to see what we could find. But the only place of interest, was the garbage disposal unit. We looked inside to see that the incinerator was open, the flames spewing out like an angered dragon. We also saw a piece of a burnt shirt, along with an autographed baseball next to the button. Maizono and I assumed that this was the way the killer disposed of the evidence. But seeing as we found nothing there that led to us finding clues where the killer got the rope and cloth, we decided to leave.

As we were searching the first floor hallway, outside of the 'Despair Hotel' as Monokuma calls it. We ran into Fukawa outside of one of the classrooms.

"Huh, Fukawa? You're not investigating the crime scene?" Maizono asked her, she looked to us shyly and answered the idol's question.

"W-well, I usually faint when I'm around blood. So there's that." I looked at Maizono, then back at the author.

"Well can you answer some questions for me? About last night?" I asked her. She then nervously nodded as I asked my question. "Were you in the kitchen last night?" She then nodded again, signaling me to continue. "What did you see their last night?" She then bit her thumb and told me what happened.

"W-well, because I was scared from what I saw on those videos. I decided that I-I should get some tea t-to help calm my n-nerves." I saw Maizono write something down on a notepad she found.

"We found that an object that resembled a kitchen knife inside Zuta's chest. Do you know when someone could've taken the knife?" She then backed away from us in shock.

"I-it obviously wasn't me! I swear! I'd never kill anyone!" Maizono then told her that she believes her. This calmed her down and she continued. "W-well, after I finished my tea and was walking out of the kitchen, I noticed that one of the knives were missing. But I didn't see who took it though." I nodded, and then Maizono and I made our leave to search for where the killer could've gotten the rope and cloth.

-Joshen

"How's it going Cal?" I asked my friend. She then looked up back at me from her sketchbook.

"It's all done! But you can't see it until the class trial." She said as she closed up her sketchbook and made her leave.

"Hey Kyoko, what's your talent?" I asked her, she just continued what she was doing as she answered my question.

"I really don't remember what it was." I looked at her curiously and then replied to her statement.

"Oh, come on! Everyone's got a talent; if not, then why are you even here?" I said to her, but she just ignored me and when back to investigating. She's definitely a weird one.

Still wondering what her talent was. I took a glance at the trash can, and found something unusual. A CD with Sayaka's name on it;, her motive. Because I was curious to see what was on it, I decided to sneak it with me out of her room, and made my way to the A/V room.

I ran into Makoto and Sayaka on the way over. Hiding the DVD, I said my hellos. "Oh hey guys, did you find anything out about where the killer got that stuff?" Makoto then put his hand to his chin and then replied to me.

"Well, we did find out that the killer took the knife from the kitchen, and that they used the garbage disposal to remove evidence. But we haven't found anything about the rope and cloth." Sayaka then sighed in disappointment.

"Just keep searching, that rope and cloth couldn't've come out of nowhere! Listen, I've gotta check in with something, so I'll be right back." I said rushing past them and into the A/V room.

Inside the A/V room, I went to one of the front stations, put in Sayaka's CD, put on the headphones, and listened.

I was greeted to a video of Sayaka performing on stage, when Monokuma's voice appeared. "Sayaka Maizono, one of the most famous pop idols in all of Japan. She has got fame, fortune, and everything else!" As I was groaning at the lame Queen reference, the screen went dark. And something appeared on the screen that even I wasn't prepared for.

It showed all of Sayaka's band mates on the ground, motionless, and as I was trying to process what I was seeing; Monokuma's voice continued. "But now that she's in Hope's Peak Academy, her band just simply fell apart. So I ask this question, 'What in the world could've brought this idol group crashing down?'"

The screen went black again, and then words on the screen said. 'Look for your answer after graduation!' appeared in a bright colorful font, just like mine. I could now tell why Sayaka was shivering at that what she saw, even I could've barely handled it. I then kicked the wall in rage, then a thought came to my mind. 'I swear to god; this bear is going down.'

In that moment, I heard the school's PA bell ring with the bear's voice coming after it. "Alright, listen, I'm getting bored of you all just looking aimlessly for clues, so times up! Go to the red doors in the first floor of the building." I left the A/V room and walked to where he said to meet up.

-Naegi

Maizono and I heard the announcement and walked out of the kitchen. We had just found out that one of the kitchen knives was missing. Just as we suspected.

Standing in front of the red doors, I looked at Maizono before asking if she was ready. She looked depressed, I then asked her what was on her mind.

"Well, what if they don't believe me? What if they still say I did it." I then rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

"Don't worry, it seems like Kirigiri, Joshen, and Cal believe you're innocent. And they seem to know what they're doing. So you're gonna be fine."

After calming Maizono down, I then opened up the crimson doors. To see everyone, except for Enoshima and Zuta, inside the room. Ishimaru started by shouting in my face. "Classmate Naegi! Classmate Maizono! Why are you two late?"

Fukawa then looked directly at us and said. "They might've been destroying evidence, because they know she's the killer." Her venom was the most vicious thing in the world. I could feel Maizono becoming even more depressed as the insults piled on.

The hall monitor looked at Fukawa in anger, then responded to her. "Don't be ridiculous! She is allowed the right to a fair and just trial!"

"Oh come on! It's so obviously her, I mean just look at her, she's shivering." Kuwata said, just to spite her. We all heard a bell ring and in front of us, was an elevator. Everyone stepped into the elevator, except for myself, Maizono, Kirigiri, Joshen, and Cal.

"Are you scared?" I heard Kirigiri say to us. "You shouldn't hesitate in this kind of scenario. You have people on your side, you aren't the only ones looking for the truth." She then walked into the elevator; Joshen and Cal right behind her. I looked at Maizono, and nodded reassuringly. Signifying that I was ready, she nodded back at me in agreement and we stepped into the elevator.

The doors closed behind all of us, and the elevator shot down. We fell a couple stories and as we descended, my thoughts began to race.

'This is it; this is the trial that all of us were depending on.'

'This is where all the evidence comes into play.'

'Either we bring the killer into the light, or he stays in the shadows as the rest of us die.'

The elevator stopped at a pair of doors under the ground. And then they opened up revealing the trial ground.

'Time for the first class trial!'


	4. Chapter 1: Pulling the Trigger (Part 3)

**_Chapter 1: Pulling the Trigger (Class Trial)_**

So the each of the class trials, I've decided to make them script based, just to make it easier for myself, plus it would be kind of hard to describe the character's actions during the class trial (except for a specific action which you'll see later) but this is all my opinion; but once the trial is over, I will go back to using the old format as the previous chapters.

I also want to thank bookSmartCat (my sister) for helping me edit the last chapter. I feel like her changes, helped give better description to the chapter. Kudos to her!

Also, if you're wondering how helpful Joshen will be during the class trials, think Komaeda in SDR2. Except not obsessed with hope.

Anyway, enough chit chat. On to the show!

Monokuma: "Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial."

"During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for whodunit. If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person."

"I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and they will earn the right to graduate!"

Makoto Naegi: "And the killer, is really one of us?"

Monokuma: "Most definitely. The killer is among one of you."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "All right, everyone, close your eyes. If you're the killer raise your hand!"

Mondo Oowada: "No one's gonna fall for that."

Monokuma: "Also, this trial is going to be 100% fair. I'm the type who hates favoritism and prejudice. Well, not as much as rabbits."

Joshen Murphy: "That doesn't make any sense!"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "Before we start, I have one thing to ask. That sign with Zuta's face on it next to Naegi, why is it there?"

Monokuma: "Upupupupu. Just because they're dead, doesn't mean they can't participate."

Celestia Ludenberg: "That's all fine and dandy but, what about that empty seat where you're located. Including the injured and deceased, there are only 15 people here, so why is there an extra seat?"

Monokuma: "It's nothing really. It's just to show that the class trial can hold up to sixteen people. Anyway, let's get started with this case."

"First up is the discussion of the murder weapon!"

Makoto Naegi: 'So I just need to prove Maizono's innocence first. That's what is most important here."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I think we know where the murder weapon is located, INSIDE A PERSON'S CHEST IS NOT THE APPROPRIATE PLACE TO KEEP A KNIFE!"

Mondo Oowada: "So what you're saying is that the killer used **some random knife** they had on them and killed Zuta?"

YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!

Makoto Naegi: "No, it wasn't just a random knife, it was a kitchen knife."

Mondo Oowada: "Huh, now that I think about it more carefully, it did seem like a kitchen knife."

Makoto Naegi: "And you can prove it, right Fukawa?"

Toko Fukawa: "Y-yeah. Last night, I was in the kitchen m-making tea, and just b-before I left. I s-saw that one of the knives was missing."

Celestia Ludenberg: "But that could also mean that you could've taken the knife."

Byakuya Togami: "Please, a timid person like her doesn't have the skin to kill."

Leon Kuwata: "Actually, I think I know who took the knife."

"Last night, I saw Zuta entering his room with the knife that Fukawa was talking about."

Calolina Nemphray: "So Zuta entered Maizono's room and had a struggle with the killer."

"The killer then took the knife away and stabbed Zuta, ending his life."

Leon Kuwata: "But the fact that it was a kitchen knife, doesn't change anything."

"We all know that Maizono killed him!"

Byakuya Togami: "It seems plainly obvious that she did do it. Mainly because the victim was found in her room."

Sayaka Maizono: "S-stop blaming this on me, I didn't do it."

Joshen Murphy: "I see why you would think that. But there's evidence to suggest that Sayaka is innocent."

"Don't you agree, Makoto?"

Makoto Naegi: 'huh?'

Toko Fukawa: "Oh p-please, she could've killed him at **any time last night**.

YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!

Makoto Naegi: It's impossible for Maizono to have met up with anyone last night.

Toko Fukawa: "W-why are you d-defending the killer? Is it because s-she's your fuck buddy?"

Sayaka Maizono: "I'm his what?!"

Joshen Murphy: "Toko keep your perverted thoughts to yourself."

Makoto Naegi: "It's not like that. It was because of something we found in her bathroom."

Joshen Murphy: "What he's talking about is the rope and cloth that we saw her tied up in this Morning. And if you don't believe me, then I have proof."

"Cal, get the sketchbook."

Calolina Nemphray: "You got it!" (Pulls out her sketch book and shows the drawing she was working on)

"Ta-da! It's an accurate drawing of the rope and cloth that were used."

Celestia Ludenberg: "That is very good detail of the object."

Calolina Nemphray: "We'll my talent is the Super High School Level Creator. But It's not just included to drawing."

"It also helps me come up with creative solutions to problems. And can help me create stor-"

Mondo Oowada: "You can tell us later, just someone explain the drawing."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "As you can see, one side of the rope is frayed. As if it was used to hold something together."

Took Fukawa: "S-so the frayed part would b-be from when Maizono was t-tied up."

Makoto Naegi: "And with that, Maizono has been proven innocent."

YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE MY STATUS?

Byakuya Togami: "That would be the case, except for one thing."

Makoto Naegi: "W-What do you mean?"

Byakuya Togami: "Do I have to spell it out for you? You don't have any proof that she was tied up!"

"You're saying that she was tied up…"

"and we're supposed to take your word for it?"

"Why should we believe you?"

"After all, you're the only witness to her being tied up."

Makoto Naegi: "I'm not the only one who saw her tied up."

"Joshen saw her too!"

Byakuya Togami: "But what you have as evidence are just words."

"Words can be manipulative."

"Now, if you had **proof** that she was tied up. I'd be inclined to believe you."

ALLOW ME TO CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS!

Makoto Naegi: "No, I'm definably sure that she was tied up."

Byakuya Togami: "Just stop this, there was nothing at the scene of the crime that suggests that she was tied up."

"So why don't you quit your foolish notions that she's innocent."

Makoto Naegi: "Actually, I have proof. More specifically, a burn mark. Isn't that right Maizono?"

Byakuya Togami: "A burn mark?"

Makoto Naegi: "Just before Maizono and I entered her room to examine the scene of the crime. I saw a red mark around her wrists. It was as if she was rubbing her wrists against the rope,"

"and judging by how much it stung her whenever it touched her sleeves, it was on pretty tight and pretty long."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "Does anyone else have any objections?"

"If not, then it's decided. Maizono was unable to perform any action during last night."

Byakuya Togami: "This still begs the question, why was Zuta in Maizono's room?"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "Well, before Naegi and Maizono arrived at the crime scene. I did a bit of searching around."

"And this is what I found." (pulls out a scribbled piece of paper with words on it.)

Calolina Nemphray: "Hey, I've seen that trick on detective shows!"

Toko Fukawa: "T-trick?"

Calolina Nemphray: "If you write something on a piece of paper on top of a piece of paper, it leaves a mark."

"You just shade over the bottom paper, and voila! You can see what was written on top."

"After I saw that trick, I always did when I'm doing art in my sketch book."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "It's an old trick, but the oldest tricks are sometimes the most useful."

Chihiro Fujisaki: "Well what's written on it?"

 _There's something I need to talk to you about. Please come to my room at 1:30 AM. Make sure you bring 'it' over._

 _-Sayaka Maizono_

Leon Kuwata: "What is this?"

Joshen Murphy: "Well, it's an invitation. To Brycon, from 'Sayaka'."

Toko Fukawa: "B-but we just said that s-she was t-tied up. So h-how could she of written that l-letter?"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "Well, from the looks of this, it seems that our killer doesn't know how to properly forge a signature."

Makoto Naegi: "So you're saying the note is fake?"

Sakura Oogami: "Then whoever tied her up, also sent that fake note."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Which means the person who sent the fake note, must be the killer!"

Calolina Nemphray: "Well Maizono, who tied you up?"

Sayaka Maizono: "To be honest, I really don't remember."

"I was walking down the hallway to my room at, I believe around 8:00. I just had an appointment with Zuta to help calm me down."

"The just as I turned the corner to head to my room. A hand appeared out of nowhere and covered my mouth."

"Then, the next thing I knew I was being untied by Naegi and Joshen."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "This must have been what knocked you out." (Takes out a medicine bottle)

Makoto Naegi: "What is that?"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "It's a bottle of sleeping pills, the killer probably ambushed Maizono, then put these in her mouth."

Celestia Ludenberg: "But we still have not found out where the rope and cloth came from."

Chihiro Fujisaki: Well, that is the greatest piece of evidence to find out who the killer is.

Kyoko Kirigiri: "I sent Naegi and Maizono to investigate that matter. What did you two find."

Sayaka Maizono: "We didn't get any leads to where the killer got the rope and cloth, sorry."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "My guess is that there was a storage room somewhere on the first floor. That must be where the killer got the rope and cloth."

Joshen Murphy: "Actually Kyoko, I should've told you this before. But you didn't need to send Makoto and Sayaka out to investigate that fact."

"Because the location of where the rope and cloth were found, is a special place on the first floor."

"I think I'll let Makoto find out where it was located."

Makoto Naegi: "Huh? Me?"

Joshen Murphy: "I'll give you a hint, it holds the most peculiar items anyone has ever seen."

Makoto Naegi: 'A place on the first floor that has peculiar items. If I can think really hard, I could find out what he's talking about.'

 **S-C-H-O-O-L S-T-O-R-E**

Makoto Naegi: "I've got it, the killer got the rope and cloth from the school store!"

Leon Kuwata: "Aren't you just making assumptions?"

Joshen Murphy: "Actually, I have proof that the killer got them from the school store." (Takes out a fairly large capsule from the Monomono machine)

"Mondo, if you would open this for me, and show everyone what's inside."

Mondo Oowada: "Huh? Oh, okay."

"N-no way! It's a piece of rope and cloth, identical to the one at the crime scene."

Joshen Murphy: "That present is called the 'Damsel Set'. I got it from the Monomono machine just this morning."

"Plus, mine was freshly sealed before Mondo opened it. Which proves I'm not the killer."

Leon Kuwata: "Dammit, we aren't getting closer to finding the killer! The worst part is that there's **no more clues left**! We've licked the place dry, now what do we do?"

YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!

Makoto Naegi: "Actually, there is one clue we haven't talked about."

Leon Kuwata: "Huh? What are you getting at?"

Makoto Naegi: "When Maizono and I were trying to find where the killer got the rope and cloth, we passed by the incinerator room."

"In there we found the incinerator turned on, and a piece of a burnt sleeve was on the ground, stained with blood."

Mondo Oowada: "Then who ever has a matching sleeve, is the killer!"

Sayaka Maizono: "But we didn't bring the burnt sleeve with us. So there's no way to match it."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "The killer must have the key then! That's how we will know who the killer is!"

Monokuma: "I haven't assigned trash duty to anyone yet."

Leon Kuwata: "Then someone must have stolen the key."

"I've got it. Let's figure out what everyone was doing last night! The we could see who took the key from Monokuma."

Sayaka Maizono: "No, I don't think that's it."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "Why not? Establishing an alibi is the best way to reduce the number of suspects."

Sayaka Maizono: "Well, it maybe my intuition talking but, there could have been another way in which the killer could've activated the incinerator."

Makoto Naegi: "You're talking about the baseball we found next to the switch that turns on the incinerator."

Sayaka Maizono: "Yep! Zuta told me that ball was a special gift from one of this patients, a kid who loved baseball."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "A…baseball?"

Joshen Murphy: "Wow! Little Ms. Detective is stupefied!"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "I-I just didn't expect such an arbitrary way of opening up the incinerator."

Joshen Murphy: "Anyway, putting her fault aside. I think that you can tell that Makoto's little love interest just solved the case!"

"Think about it. Who here has a good arm, and can throw a ball about 60 feet with such accuracy?"

Makoto Naegi: 'Wait, then that means…'

'Dammit, I don't want to do this; but I'm left with no other choice'.

"Kuwata, you're the killer. Aren't you?"

Leon Kuwata: "H-huh? What do you mean? A-anyone of us could've done it."

Makoto Naegi: "Well, as Joshen said, you'd need a good arm to throw a ball hit a small button at a range of 60 feet."

"And because you're the Super High School Level Baseball Star, you fit the bill perfectly."

Leon Kuwata: "Well, what about Oowada or Oogami? They're strong, they could've thrown the ball."

"Your argument ain't worth shit. You asshole!"

"Asshole! Asshole! Asshole! Asshole Asshole Asshole Asshole Asshole Asshole AssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAssholeAsshole!"

Byakuya Togami: "What the hell is he saying?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I think he's…broken…"

Leon Kuwata: "What other assumptions do you have that 'proves' I'm the killer? Huh?"

Makoto Naegi: "It's the fact that you wrote the fake note?"

Leon Kuwata: "Oh yeah? What proof is that?!"

Makoto Naegi: "It's something the killer specifically wrote about that only you would know about it?"

Leon Kuwata: "That's bullshit!"

" **If you're so sure I'm the killer, then what the hell did I 'specifically' write about?** "

MY ANSWER IS, THE KNIFE ZUTA HAD!

Leon Kuwata: "No. Fuckin', WAY!"

Makoto Naegi: "Kuwata, you said that you saw Zuta taking the knife into his room, correct."

Leon Kuwata: "Ugh!"

Makoto Naegi: "In the note, the author mentioned Zuta to bring 'it' to Maizono's room."

"And if I'm correct, that thing is the knife. The one that only YOU SAW!"

Leon Kuwata: "Asshole! Asshole! Asshole. Asshole. Asshole…Asshole…Ass-"

"hole?"

Chihiro Fujisaki: "Do you confess?"

Leon Kuwata: "I-I-I-I-I-I-I."

"I'M SORRY!"

Joshen Murphy: "Makoto, I think that you should go over how this case played out before we cast our votes."

Makoto Naegi: "Kuwata, I'm so sorry."

 _"_ _Let's start off by assessing how the killer thought this through."_

 _"_ _During the Afternoon, before anyone even thought of killing a person. A strange thing happened. The victim in the case, Brycon Zuta, stole a knife from the kitchen for reasons unknown."_

 _"_ _The killer witnessed him bringing the knife into his room and thought he was gonna kill someone. So to prevent this from happening. He thought up of a plan."_

 _"_ _Around 8:00 PM was when the killer's plan took action. Maizono, who was just coming back from an appointment with Zuta, was turning the corner when all of a sudden."_

 _"_ _She was attacked! And drugged to knock her out. The killer then dragged them to her room, and used her key to unlock it. Inside there, they tied Maizono up, put her in the bathroom, and used the notepad on her desk to send a note to Zuta. Asking to come over to her room and to bring the knife they had on them."_

 _"_ _Around 1:30 AM, Zuta entered Maizono's room unaware the killer was hiding inside her room."_

 _"_ _They rushed out from their cover and had a scuffle inside her room. Assuming the killer was trying to stop Zuta from killing, they would most likely try to grab the knife."_

 _"_ _And stabbed Zuta."_

 _"_ _They then covered up the body with Maizono's bed sheets. To try to hide the body."_

 _"_ _The killer then noticed they had blood on their shirt. And because the water had turned off at night time, the killer couldn't have used the laundry room. So they went for the next best thing. The incinerator room."_

 _"_ _They then took Zuta's prized ball from one of his patients and threw it at the on switch. They then tied up the shirt into a ball and tossed it inside the incinerator. But as they were walking away, acting like nothing happened. A piece of their shirt was unburnt."_

 _"_ _Isn't that right? Leon Kuwata?"_

Makoto Naegi: "That's what happened. Did I get anything wrong?"

Leon Kuwata: "..."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "It looks like this is the end."

Sayaka Maizono: "So, should we start the vote?"

Calolina Nemphray: "Leon, I'm sorry for doing this."

Monokuma: "Ugh, Finally!

"Now then, please pull the lever in front of you and cast your vote."

"Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one!?"

A slot machine behind him popped up out of nowhere that had the words 'Monokuma Vote' at the top. The slots started to spin deciding in which one will be chosen. After a few seconds, the slots began to slow down and all three of them landed on Kuwata's face.

Flower bouquets then popped up like we were supposed to be happy that he was picked.

CLASS TRIAL END: ALL RISE!

Monokuma got up from the chair he was sitting on, cleared his throat and began to make an announcement. "Well, it wasn't the one who I was hoping would get murdered; but who cares about that now. The killer is… Leon Kuwata!"

Kuwata kept the face of shock that he'd was giving us ever since we, no, **I** proved him guilty of killing Zuta. I then heard a voice boom out behind me.

"Kuwata, what the hell!? Why'd you kill him!?" Oowada was pissed at him, and to be honest, I was kind of pissed too.

"W-wait, let me explain!" Kuwata cowardly said. "W-when I saw Zuta take the knife, I asked him what he was doing."

 _"_ _What am I doing you ask? Well, I'm gonna kill someone."_

 _"_ _W=what do you mean? Why?"_

 _"_ _Why you ask? Well, I've got people waiting for me outside. I can't keep my patients waiting. It's not like me."_

 _"_ _T-there could be a way out. That's what everyone is trying to look for!"_

 _"_ _Like I said, I can't keep my patients waiting. If there is someone you care about, then you should do all you can to be with them. Which is what I'm trying to do. Anyway, I must take my leave. Good day to you."_

"I then tried to make a plan to take the knife away from him. To try and see if I could save someone's life!" Kuwata started to plead with us. "But during our struggle, I accidently stabbed him." Kuwata dropped to his knees at his stand and started crying.

"Boooooooooooooring!" Monokuma shouted interrupting Kuwata's crying. "Trying to stop someone from killing? That's a lame reason. It takes all the fun out of the game!"

"Game? You think this is a game!?" I shouted at the bear. "That's sick!"

"Oh come on. He's the reason why someone died." I raised my fist at the bear, but then I was stopped by someone hugging me. I looked over my shoulder to see who it was. Maizono, she was trying to stop me from breaking the rules.

"Naegi, please! Now's not the time for revenge. Please stop, I don't want to see you dead." She started to squeeze me harder. I then lowered my fist and backed away from the bear.

"Yeah, that's right. You better run!" The bear taunted at me. "Now then, I guess it's time for the punishment!"

"P-punishment? You mean…" Kuwata got up slowly from his podium and took a couple steps back. "Execution!? C-come on! Isn't there a less harsh penalty for accidental murders?" He asked, pleading for his life.

"Nope! Murder is murder. No matter what the condition!" Monokuma retaliated. "Now then, I've got a very special punishment for the Super High School Level Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata!"

"NO PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Kuwata continued to plead for his life. But his prayers weren't answered. Monokuma just gleefully continued with his lines.

"Let's give it everything we've got. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIt's PUNISHMENT TIME!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuwata shouted his final words before Monokuma got out a gavel and slammed it down on a button.

 **LEON KUWATA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME FOR HIS PUNISHMENT**

 _Kuwata looked around the room nervously as a shackle was launched out from the curtain behind him and clasped around his neck. He reached his hand out hoping someone would grab it. But to no avail. As Kuwata was being dragged to his execution, we watched in horror as none of us were able to save him. He kept grabbing at the shackle trying to break free of it. But even someone as strong as him couldn't break it. Kuwata was then tied up by the chain to a pole. A machine that was very similar to a gun popped up out of nowhere._

 _The barrel was aimed directly at Kuwata, baseballs filled its magazine. The barrel began to spin as Monokuma got on top of it and pointed a baseball bat at the tied up baseball star._

 _And that was when the real horror began._

 _Once the machine was fully revved up, it then started launching baseballs at him. It started off slowly only shooting 1 or 2 at a time. Then before we knew it, the machine started firing the baseballs at rapid fire speed. The machine then started to spin around Kuwata, firing the baseballs at every inch of his body. Leaving a nasty bruise._

 _As the Machine continued to spin around him, Monokuma was launching the baseballs back at Kuwata to deal even more damage. Maizono then started to hug me, probably in fear. As she didn't want to see one of her friends die._

 _Soon the machine stopped firing and went to its place of origin, and the gates that were separating us with the baseball star in peril opened up. Everyone in the room was shocked. Even cold hearted people like Togami or Celeste started to sweat a bit. And Monokuma was also sweating but not in fear like the rest of us._

 _A baseball rolled up to my foot revealing a bloodstain on one side of it. I couldn't shake the reality of it. If this was a dream, I wanted someone to wake me out of it. But I couldn't, this wasn't some crazy dream where I wake up inside my own room. This was reality, and I had to face that reality._

 _The reality that Kuwata was dead._

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EXTREME!" Monokuma shouted in delight. He was even bouncing up and down, I felt my fist's clench with rage. He was happy that he died. Everyone's reaction was mostly the same. Shocked and or frightened.

Maizono then looked up towards the executed student but then buried her face in my chest upon seeing him. I then brushed her hair, trying to calm her down just like I did yesterday, after she saw her motivational video.

"Why?" I heard her whisper. "Why is this happening to us? Why do we have to kill each other for the sake of his enjoyment?" I hugged her tighter, to try and comfort her.

"Maizono…" I whispered in her ear.

"Well, time for me to dispose of the bodies!" Monokuma said. Everyone looked back at the bear in response to what he just said. "Come on, I know people can't sleep knowing that there is a dead body in the building. It's inhumane!" What a hypocrite, calling something inhumane when he enjoys inhumane things.

"And don't worry about Enoshima, she'll be well at morning, don't you worry." Monokuma then made his leave with his last words and jumped behind his chair.

After Monokuma disappeared to parts unknown, we all got onto the elevator. To return to our dorms.


	5. Chapter 1: Pulling the Trigger Part IV

**_Chapter 1: Pulling the Trigger (Aftermath)_**

Hello, I'm back again for another chapter. This one won't be as long as the others, but I need to address one thing.

In the review section, someone asked me if I was going to make a story of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. The thing about that is I just don't want to change the murders in DR2 because they're so well thought out. In fact, they're SUPERIOR to DR1's murders.

Also there is a story reason why Joshen, Cal, and Zuta replaced Hagakure, Asahina, and Yamada which will be addressed in this chapter. But I can't think of a story reason why to replace any of the DR1 characters. Also, I just don't have it in my heart to remove any of them (Well, except for Hiyoko. She can die in a fire).

And on that note; on with the show!

It was close to nighttime when the class trial was over. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The very recent memories of Zuta and Kuwata's deaths still roamed in my mind. The very thought that our numbers dropped from fifteen to thirteen in just 4 days. I was honestly scared; we'll be dropping like flies at this point. Just then a thought I didn't want to see came into my mind.

'What if Maizono dies?' After that thought briefly flashed in my mind; I tried to shake it away, but with no avail. Just then I heard my doorbell ring. I walked over to my door and opened it slowly, and the one who was behind it was the person I was just thinking about.

"Maizono? What are you doing here? It's close to nighttime." I asked her, she just held her arms as if she was hugging herself. She looked down at the ground for a bit and looked back up at me.

"C-can I talk to you for a bit?" She asked weakly. Mostly from when she saw Kuwata's execution. I nodded and let her inside of my room, she slowly walked to my bed and sat down on it.

"Did Monokuma remove Zuta's body?" I asked her, she slightly stiffened up. Probably from the memory of his body in her room.

"Y-yes…" She said. Her lips were trembling, her body was quaking, she couldn't get up from my bed. I honestly felt sorry for her. "It's just that, even though the body is gone. I'm just too scared to sleep in my room tonight." I was wondering where she was going for this. A bunch of thoughts came through my mind as what she was going to say next. But the one she said was one option that I hadn't even considered.

"So…Can I sleep with you? Just for tonight?" I started turning redder than Ishimaru's eyes. The option never even crossed my mind, I just thought we were friends. I didn't know we became THAT close.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what are you saying!? Are you suggesting that we're going to sleep in the same bed!?" I started to wave my hands in front of me, Maizono then nodded at me in response to my sudden disapproval; I then started to suggest other options we could take. "W-we could always switch rooms for the night? Is that fine with you? Okay, see you later!" Just as I was about to rush out of the door, I looked back at Maizono.

Her face held a depressed expression. As if she wanted to sleep in the same bed as me. It broke my heart seeing any other expression but joy on her face. I sighed and accepted my defeat to her. "Alright, I've changed my mind; I'll stay with you." Her face took a U-turn and went to the face I've always wanted to see her in.

She then stood up from the bed and gave me a great hug. I actually felt my lungs being squeezed out from her hug. "Oh thank you Naegi, it really means a lot to me." She released me from her "Hug of Death" and backed away to let me catch my breath; and just as she let go we heard the bell ring and Monokuma's nighttime announcement played.

"We should probably get some rest, Ishimaru's gonna yell at us in the morning if we're late." I told the blue haired idol, she nodded and got under the covers with me. We then said our good nights and went to sleep.

-Mastermind

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" I pounded my fist on the control panel. "Dammit! Why the hell isn't Maizono supposed to be dead?" I then got up from the chair and paced around the room a bit.

"I had everything planned out…I figured out who would kill who. And yet, she's still alive! Kuwata was supposed to kill her!" I then looked back at the numerous amount of monitors, each one showing a view of each room in the school. And one of them caught my attention.

"Hmm…You're the reason I bet." I stared at the monitor that showed the comedian's room. He was laying on the bed with his arms crossed over his head. "Why the hell are you here?"

I then checked a clipboard on the desk next to me and then looked back at the monitor. "That room's supposed to belong to Yasuhiro Hagakure. So why are you in there?"

I then looked at the clipboard again then glanced over at a different monitor. The one with the artist. She was sleeping soundly…it disgusted me. "And you are sleeping in Aoi Asahina's room."

I slammed the clipboard on the ground breaking it. "If those two are in their rooms, then who changed it?"

-Joshen

I really couldn't sleep the night of the first trial. The fact that someone was murdered, one was injured, one was executed, and what I saw on Sayaka's video shocked me so hard I had trouble thinking about anything other than the video.

I picked at my motivational video I saw on my desk and stared at it for a while. "No wonder it hit her so hard…She must be very attached to her band mates. But if that's true, why didn't she try to kill someone?" I was still looking at my video disk like a blacksmith would look at his work. "Could it be; she didn't want to betray Naegi?" I dropped the disk on the floor, not caring for it. "Frankly, I couldn't even care about the people I saw."

"Tch…That bear can't fool me, I know how to use editing programs too." I said to myself as I covered my head with my sheets. I then took out my MP3 player and turned it on. The song that played was the Jeopardy theme.

"How fitting." I switched it to another song…Through the Fire and the Flames by dragonforce.

"I can't go to sleep with this." The next song was even worse…A song by a popular boy band.

"NO!" The next song was actually called Monochrome Answer by the Japanese Taylor Swift, Sayaka Maizono.

"Huh, it's actually really good." I started to bob my head to the beats even though I didn't know the lyrics because it was in Japanese. The song soon put me into a peaceful sleep that wouldn't wake me until the morning.

13/15 Students remaining.


	6. Chapter 2: Hidden Truths (Part I)

WARNING! SUPER DANGANRONPA 2 SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME YET, LEAVE AND FINISH IT. OR LOOK UP A WALK THROUGH OF IT.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys, I'm not out of school yet, but I promise that once summer rolls around, I'll start updating more frequently. (And hopefully get to the final class trial before November so I can make an amazing joke.)

Also, give thank's to my editor, bookSmartcat, for editing this chapter, and the fantastic ending she gave for this chapter.

Anyway, on with the show!

 _ **Chapter 2: Hidden Truths (Daily Life Part I)**_

-Naegi

"Good morning everyone! It's now 7:00 AM! Time to get up and get to work!" The Morning announcement woke me up from my sleep, I opened my eyes to see the back wall of my room. I then sat up from my bed and stretched, letting out a monstrous yawn that could've woken up the whole school. I looked over to the other side of the bed to see Maizono still soundly asleep.

'So, it actually happened.' I thought to myself… 'Maizono and I slept in the same bed last night.' I felt a rustle in the bed and looked over to see Maizono waking up.

"Good… morning… Naegi." She said while she rubbed her eye. The sleepy idol then let out an even louder yawn than I did. It's a good thing that the rooms are soundproof, or else everyone would've woken up.

"C'mon sleepy head, let's go have breakfast. No doubt Ishimaru's gonna yell at us; even if he knew about us sleeping in the same room or not." I told her as I got up from the bed. I then walked towards the door with Maizono following closely behind, and opened up the door.

The first thing we saw was Joshen's jaw, halfway to the floor, as he saw Maizono and I walk out of the room.

"Your balls could not be any redder right now." He said. A generous amount of pink covered our faces at such bluntness; the idea that I could have… well… taken advantage of her was absolutely absurd.

"N-no, y-you've got that wrong! She was just scared and wanted someone to sleep next to." I tried to convince Joshen that we weren't doing anything perverted last night. He then dashed away and entered the kitchen, Maizono and I followed suit. And the next thing we heard couldn't be more embarrassing.

"HEY GUYS! THE NAEZONO SHIP HAS SAILED!"

'Naezono? Was that what he called us?' I thought, we then walked into the kitchen to see everyone inside the school, that was not physically injured, at the center table.

"Naegi! Do you not know that relationships are not welcomed in a school environment!?" Ishimaru shouted in our face, making us take a few steps backwards.

Aside from him, Cal, Fujisaki, Oowada, Oogami, and Joshen congratulated us for getting to "first base" as Joshen says. While the rest, Togami, Kirigiri, Celeste and Fukawa, didn't feel the need to draw attention to it for various reasons.

As we all started to eat breakfast, the PA bell sounded and the monitor in the cafeteria switched on. "Congratulations to everyone who passed the class trial… As such, starting today, the second floor will be open. And you will be free to use it at your leisure." Monokuma announced. The sound of metallic grinding reverberated from the hall outside as the gates rose to reveal the stairs to the second floor.

"Well, let's go everyone!" Joshen said as he started to walk up the steps. Everyone then followed suit, Maizono and I split off from the rest of the group to search around the second floor. There we found two classrooms, a pool, along with a locker area each one for the boys and girls, and a library where most of us were located at the time.

We began to search the bookshelves to try and find some sort of information on the school and its layout…sadly to no avail. Togami was trying to see if he could tamper with a nearby computer. "Blasted thing won't even switch on." He said as the rich kid continued to mess with it.

"Yes, because hitting the left bracket key always turns on a computer. Oh and this is a laptop, so it will probably need to be charged." Joshen said, sassing the progeny. Togami then scoffed him and stalked moodily off towards a storage room and flung the door open.

"With my skills, I really have no need for computers. All I need is in here." Inside the storage room was a bunch of police case files in binders sorted in alphabetical order. "And with this arsenal at my disposal, I should have no trouble beating this game."

His words shocked most of the students. "A-a game?" Maizono asked quivering in fear.

"Yes, that's what this is correct?" He asked the azure haired idol standing next to me.

Joshen sprung up from the book shelf he decided to check, promptly sending it crashing to the floor, and then started a verbal assault on Togami.

"The only person who would call some sick tournament where you kill your peers ' _a game'_ would be that damned bear!" Togami simply scoffed at Joshen.

"I do agree with Togami here; we can pretend to be friends all we like. But in the end, you can't trust anyone." Celeste stated in affirmation. "That's exactly the purpose as to why we accused Maizono of being Zuta's killer." The gambler put a carefree smile on her face, acting like an innocent child.

"She's standing RIGHT HERE! You know." I replied, holding Maizono close. Cal then whacked Celeste on the head with her sketch book. Celeste furiously raged at the creator in a very uncharacteristic outburst.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" She yelled, flipping Cal off.

"It was to knock you out of your psychotic trip." Cal said putting the sketch book away in her bag.

"You all are pathetic." Togami said before he started to walk out of the library. Joshen then glared at him and shouted his last words at the heir's retreating figure.

"CAN IT, DONALD TRUMP! NO ONE WANTS TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Togami then slammed the door on the rest of us.

"Well that's an… odd turn of phrase…" I muttered to Maizono. That boy continued to confuse me. And everyone else for that matter.

"Welp, back to scrolling for more joke books 'n stuff!" Joshen then picked up the bookshelf that he knocked over and started to search the books again.

Kirigiri started to stare at the comedian in curiosity. "Hmmm." Maizono then looked over at her asking what's wrong. "Look at him, one minute he's shouting at the top of his lungs; and the next he's back to grinning like the fool we know him as."

"Maybe he's bipolar?" I asked giving my opinion on the matter. Kirigiri simply turned away from me, with no reply, and made her way to somewhere else in the room. Maizono and I reached the conclusion that we've done all the searching we could do for today and headed back down stairs to the cafeteria.

Around the afternoon everyone was gathered in the same room to discuss what we found on the second floor.

"So, did anyone find anything useful?" Ishimaru asked all of us, and every one of us shrugged in response. Except for one.

"I do!" Joshen shouted and raising his hand.

"Pray tell, my good sir, what have you found?" Ishimaru asked confidently.

"It might be just a theory, but I think I know who the mastermind is!" He said. We all started to gather around him asking who it was. Joshen's response was just to place a book on the table, and open up to a bookmarked page. The page showed a student with long black hair that went down to about his ankles. "Izuru Kamukura."

"Who?" Oowada asked Joshen. The comedian simply stood up and walked around the table in a clear imitation of a classic novel detective.

"Before, we even entered Hope's Peak Academy, there was a killing game just like this. Fifteen students who were forced to kill each other with motivations, and kept sequestered in the same location, unable to leave." He started. "One of these was a reserve course student named Izuru Kamukura. His original name is not listed in this book, but the original student was put into an experiment, called the 'Hope Cultivation Plan' which was to establish a talent to the reserve course student to create a 'perfect genius' as they say."

I was shocked, not just the fact that they were was an experiment to create a perfect genius, but also the fact that there was a killing game before us. "What was the result of this killing game?" Celeste asked Joshen, taking a sip of her tea.

"Izuru was the only survivor. He killed all of the other students." He said calmly. The rest of us were shocked, just the fact that all of the other students were killed by this perfect genius was startling for us.

"Are you sure this is him?" Kirigiri asked "The only Izuru Kamukura that I've heard of is the founder of Hope's Peak Academy." She closely stared at the book that Joshen placed on the table. Suddenly we heard a familiar voice…

"Ugh, what's with all the noise? I've just been stabbed by like… six or seven of those things, and I'm not in the mood to argue now." Enoshima walked into the cafeteria, alive and well. She then sat down at her normal seat across from Celeste and put a hand to her cheek. Maizono stared wide eyed at the fashionista.

"What the hell are you looking at, you blue haired slut?"

Maizono then gasped and took a step backwards. I clenched my fist in rage, sure I was about to do something regrettable, but Joshen held me back with a firm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've seen you on various magazine covers and you look so different in person." She said calmly, as if Enoshima's little comment never happened. Or simply ceased to phase her.

"Well, they had to use Photoshop on the pictures just so they'd look genuinely pleasing."

Joshen's voice pipped up in the background, trying to hold in his laughter. All eyes looked towards him and then Togami asked him a question.

"Why are you snickering so much?" Joshen almost fell out of his seat from laughter and replied to Togami's statement.

"If they used Photoshop on those pictures, then that means that they had to use editing magic to make her boobs bigger!" He then slammed his fist on the table as Enoshima covered her chest with her arms. She then glanced at the book we had on the table and asked what it was.

"Oh, I just found this book that gave me a theory on who the mastermind is." Joshen said holding the page of Kamukura up. Enoshima gave the page a hard glare as Joshen closed the book.

"Anyway, it's, like, six and we haven't had dinner yet. So, if someone wants to make something nice, that would be great. In the meantime, I'll go put this book in my room." Joshen then walked out of the room with the book under his arm.

As Joshen went to put the book back in his room; the rest of us decided on who was going to cook dinner, but Maizono was the only one who volunteered for the job. As she went into the kitchen to cook, I followed her to see if she needed help.

"Alright! I'm gonna do the cooking then!" she then opened the fridge and looked inside. Maizono pulled out a variety of bowls, some uncooked noodles, and other ingredients like meat from the fridge. Spices were retrieved from the pantries inside the kitchen, and other ingredients for the meal she was making.

Maizono plopped the uncooked noodles into a bowl filled with water. Afterwards, she set the stove timer and then went over to the cutting board and started to chop up some of the extra foods to add to what she was making. As I leaned over her to see what she was cutting, she then stopped and put the knife down.

"Naegi…" She said, look depressed. "Thank you for letting me stay in your room last night." She then looked towards my direction. I could feel the emotional confession a mile off. It had become a rather common occurrence with us. "To be honest, I've always felt alone. I've grown up without a mother I can't even remember..."

She then turned around and continued chopping up the ingredients.

"It also didn't help that my father would always work late every day of the week. He pretty much lived at his office." I couldn't help but sympathize with her. "I started watching idols on their shows. I... felt some kind of connection with the dancers on screen. It's like they gave me hope, and courage to stay strong. Which is why I wanted to become one." She then finished chopping and went over to the broth to check it.

"Ever since then I've had my backup singers from my idol group, and I've been the most popular girl in middle and high school." Despite the apparent happy memories, there was no smile on her face; I started to worry.

"But, for some reason, I still felt alone. The kids at my school just wanted attention and fame; but I didn't know that. So I always questioned why I was still unhappy... Maybe it was because my dad was never really an influence on my life; I don't know." She then turned towards me and her eyes started to tear up, just like when she saw her motivational video. "But last night *sniff*, it was the first time when I didn't feel alone. That's why…"

She then rushed toward me and wrapped her arms around me. "That's why…I want to stay by your side forever Naegi. I don't want to feel alone again…"

I then hugged her in response, as if a tighter grip could squeeze out the pain. To be honest, I always imagined that her life was perfect. She always had a smile on her face, that no matter what. She seemed so positive and uplifting. I couldn't even imagine that that was just a mask that hid the lonely girl that she really was.

After a couple of minutes, Maizono and I finished preparing the noodles that we were making. We passed them around, to everyone who was sitting in the cafeteria. As our classmates took a very cautious first bite, their eyes visibly lit up once they swallowed, and soon the whole crowd was digging into their bowls. All the while throwing compliments towards the chef.

"I've never had ramen before, but now that I have. I might just start making it for myself!" Cal said as she slurped up the last remaining noodles in her bowl. The rest of the comments given were similar tone. Even Togami complemented us. In his rather backhanded manner, of course.

"Thank you everyone, but it was Maizono who did most of the work." I said trying not to blush too much. Light conversation continued on amongst the group until the nighttime announcement played.

The bowls were picked up and left in the kitchen to be magically cleaned and replaced in the night, and goodbyes and goodnights were exchanged as the teen captives split off. I asked Maizono if she'd want to sleep in my room again tonight, and she gratefully accepted.

The walk back was… quiet. And calm. It was nice, especially after the chaos that had been this last event. Maizono kept turning bright, happy glances my way, and I could tell that for the first time in a while, these were genuine. The door to my bed then stood before us, and I opened the door for the former idol to walk in first. After settling back under the covers, in a similar position to the night before, we both pulled the covers over us and closed our eyes, falling into peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 2: Hidden Truths (Part II)

Here it is, the newest chapter of my story. It's been a long time.

I've had trouble here and there and I have my last two exams tomorrow. But after that, I'll be updating more frequently because school will be over after that.

I've also added some character development to Cal for the reason why she hangs around Joshen.

Anyway, along with the chapter!

 _ **Chapter 2: Hidden Truths (Daily Life Part II)**_

I awoke to Monokuma's morning announcement the same as yesterday, I then woke up Maizono by shaking her a little and whispering in her ear. She then stretched and got up from the bed. She told me that she was going to take a shower before heading to the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, my door doesn't fit quite right I the frame. So when you open it, you gotta pull up while you push it." I told her, she nodded in reply understanding the directions to opening the door. After she headed inside my bathroom, I headed out the door with her.

I ran into Joshen and Cal while heading to the cafeteria. "Oh, hi Makoto! Is Sayaka not with you." Cal asked me as we met in Despair Hotel's plaza…

"No, she just said that she was going to take a shower before coming to the cafeteria." I replied, the three of us started to walk to the cafeteria, and started to talk about what we should do after the morning meeting.

Joshen decided he was going to do more research on Kamukura while Cal was going to continue investigating the second floor. I smiled at them as all three of us entered the cafeteria.

"NAEGI! THERE YOU ARE!" Ishimaru yelled out towards us. He was standing next to Oowada, discussing something with him. "Oowada and I have gotten into a disagreement…"

"Hard-ass over here, keeps saying that because my 'uncontrollable' temper is the reason why we can't work together." Oowada said pointing his thumb at Ishimaru. In which the Hall Monitor responded by insulting his indoor voice, while shouting.

Behind me I hear Joshen mumbling the word "Hypocrite…"

"Anyway, we need a judge for our 'Bro-Off'! And since you're the first guy here, you're the perfect candidate!" Oowada and Ishimaru grabbed me by my arms and dragged me off without me responding.

-Joshen

As Mondo and Taka dragged Makoto away to who knows elsewhere, I looked at Cal and said. "You should probably tell Sayaka what's going on… I'll check up on Makoto." Cal then ran towards the dorms as I ran straight for the newly opened sauna... where I last saw Makoto.

Inside, I saw Makoto looking through a small window into a sauna. I peeked inside with him to see Mondo and Taka both inside trying to see which of the two can last the longest without dehydrating. The two were constantly glaring at each other… wondering who would give up first.

"They dragged you across the plaza, just to judge this?" I asked Makoto. He simply nodded and then sighed.

"Knowing them, it's gonna take at least a few hours…" Makoto replied, he then knocked on the door to the steam room trying to get their attention. "Hey, why don't we call this a draw you two?" He asked them.

"TO HELL WITH THAT!" They replied in unison. Makoto simply shrugged and told me to leave them alone, because it will take a very long time. Without hesitation, I left the sauna to go have breakfast.

Inside the cafeteria, I ran into Chihiro who was fiddling around with the computer that was in the library. I peered over her shoulder, to see what she was doing and she looked back at me.

"Oh, hello Joshen." She said frailly. I then sat down next to her to see what she was doing. "I'm trying to get this computer working so we can connect to the outside world." Chihiro continued to mess with the computer to try and turn it on. I then asked her a question.

"Hey Chihiro, can I ask you to do some research on Izuru Kamukura a little later today?" She then nodded her head in response as I went to the kitchen to get food.

-Cal

Just as Joshen asked, I knocked on Makoto's door to get Sayaka's attention. He told me and Joshen that she was taking a shower so I hope she could've heard that.

"Yes? Who is it?" She asked opening up the door to see who it was. When she opened up the door, she had a towel wrapped around her body, and her blue hair was still wet from her shower. "Oh, hey there Cal!" She said with a gleeful expression on her face.

"Hey there Sayaka. Joshen told me to come and get you because Mondo and Taka dragged Makoto into one of their fights just now." I pointed my thumb towards the Despair Hotel's Plaza signifying where we should head to. Sayaka simply put her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Oh no! Is he okay?" She responded in worry.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see." I replied trying to calm her down.

"Um…Okay, but first can you get me some clothes from my room? It's right next door." Sayaka handed me the key in response asking me to get the clothes for her. I nodded in reply as she shut the door.

As I opened up the door to her room, I still couldn't believe that someone died in there. 'I guess that was the reason why Sayaka asked to sleep with Makoto…' I thought. I looked through the drawers and found the one that contained her school uniforms. I remembered that each of the dorms had exact replicas of the clothes we were came in with. I guess he didn't want us to have smelly clothes.

I obtained a pair from the drawer and headed over to Makoto's room. I knocked on the door and gave Sayaka the clothes in my hand. A few minutes later, she came out of the room dressed in her normal school uniform attire. "Okay, let's go. We started to slowly walk to the bathhouse to check on Makoto.

Inside Makoto told us that it will be a while before one of them forfeit the match, so the two of us decided to wait outside. So we decided to have a little talk.

"Hey Sayaka, do you have a crush on Makoto." I had asked her, she just looked towards me and smiled.

"Of course!" she responded her blue hair waving as she moved back and forth. I then asked her out of all the boys in this school, why did she chose him. "Well, I never actually got a chance to talk to him in middle school, so I just want to make up for lost time, ya' know."

"But Cal, the real question is, do you have a crush on Joshen?" She asked me… I started to blush as I waved my hands in a 'no' motion. She simply giggled as I explained.

"N-no! It's just that, he reminds me of my little brother that's all!" She tilted her head curiously as she asked about my brother. I then leaned against the wall in depression. After all, it would've come out sooner or later.

"It was a few years ago… about five or six. I had this little brother who wanted to follow in my footsteps. He was funny…kind…and was extremely optimistic!" I started, my chest began to hurt, the more and more I talked about him…The more pain my chest felt.

"Then the day that I remember so clearly happened… My little brother was just crossing the street from his kindergarten class. When a high speed car was bolting down the street. I noticed it in time and reached my hand out asking him to stop." I then felt my eyes water up. This story was too painful for me…I wanted to stop, I wanted to stop!

But by then it was too late…

"The car hit him at a high speed, killing him. I still remember every vivid detail. The thud sound of the car hitting him, the blood splatter on my face. Everything." I said, my words became unrecognizable because of my crying. Even to this day, I still can't accept the fact that my younger brother was dead.

Sayaka then brought me into a hug, trying to calm me down. I then wiped the tears from my eyes as she released me from her hug. Makoto then walked out of the bathhouse and saw us talking.

"Hey Naegi, aren't you supposed to be judging Oowada and Ishimaru's 'Bro-Off'?" Sayaka asked next to me. He told us that he decided for those two to settle it themselves. I asked the two of them what they were going to do now.

"Well, I'm headed to the pool. Just to relax." Sayaka said as she started walking to the exit of Despair hotel with Makoto following suit. "After seeing those two leave, I went straight to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

-Naegi

Inside the pool, I simply watched Maizono as she floated around inside the school pool. She was wearing a pink bikini, that made her recall her days as an idol. As she floated from one end to the other, I just couldn't think about anything except about how beautiful she is. Her eyes then shifted towards me, then she got off her back and swam over towards me.

"Don't you wanna swim? You've got your swim suit on right?" She asked me. I looked down at the swim trunks that I was wearing then looked back at her.

"No thanks, I'm fine with just watching you swim." I declined her offer. Maizono then started to beg and splashed around the water some more.

"C'mon, please?" I continued to decline her offer with the same excuse each time. She then resorted to her last option and that was to pull me into the pool. She grabbed my hand and then leaned backwards, causing me to fall into the pool with her.

I then rose up to the surface, just for Maizono to follow splash me with the pool water. Playfully, I splashed back at her in retaliation. We continued to splash each other until it was around 7:00 PM

We were both resting on the bleachers with towels around us. Maizono then looked towards me and said "Naegi, I really had fun today…" I nodded back and I noticed that our heads were getting closer together, the two of us closed our eyes and then we felt our lips touch.

The sensation flowed throughout my body. As our kiss continued, we started to let out slight moans, signifying that we were enjoying it. After a little while, we both broke the kiss and blushed at each other.

"Does this mean it's official?" I asked her, she simply nodded and smiled. Just then something that we never could've guessed happened.

The door to the girl's locker room flew open and into the pool. Maizono and I got off from the bleachers to see what was happening. Monokuma rushed out of there followed by Toko Fukawa, the problem is that something was different about her.

She had blood red eyes, a long tongue that reached down to the top of her chest, and two scissors in her hands. She then started to throw the scissors towards Monokuma intending to hurt him.

"Stand still would ya?" She shouted in a menacing voice. Fukawa then gave chase towards Monokuma, suddenly Joshen and Cal dashed into the pool room, following Fukawa.

"Joshen! Cal! What's going on?" I asked them. They looked towards us after they came in.

"Apparently a spec of pepper flew into Fukawa's nose, causing her to turn into that psychopathic form." Cal responded.

"She then started to chase after Monokuma and cutting down everything with those scissors." Joshen continued, "Chairs, parts of doors, even that gigantic chain gun turret outside the locker rooms. I swear, this amount of damage will leave a hole in Monokuma's wallet." Meanwhile Fukawa continued to chasing Monokuma and throwing scissors at him.

As the two of them made their way towards us, Monokuma slide behind us. Hoping that Fukawa would attack us instead, but suddenly, a voice called out towards us stopping Fukawa in her tracks.

"That's enough!" Togami shouted as if Fukawa were his dog. She then slid a couple of feet until she was in cutting range of us. "Do you want to get impaled?" Togami asked her. Fukawa started to blush and she began to flick her tongue.

"Heh, only if it's by you!" She replied, Togami then cringed at her comment as she put away her scissors. Monokuma then faced towards us and shouted from across the pool.

"Yeah! That's right you better give up!" He then disappeared to who knows where, and we were all left looking at Fukawa. She was just simply twirling her scissors around her fingers and looking seductively at Togami, who wasn't looking at her at all.

"First off, are you still Fukawa." Togami asked her, at first I was a little confused as his statement.

"What are you talking about of course she's still Fukawa." I told him but then Joshen spoke out.

"Actually, I remember her calling herself something else. If I recall it was Genocide Jill?" I took a step back away from Fukawa.

"Y-you mean that serial killer that's been going around the news?" Maizono started to hide behind me. Scared of the news that was just revealed.

"Yep! Yep! Yep! That's me! Genocide Jill! Very pleased to meetcha Bic Mac and Sailor!" She said, at first we didn't know who she was referring to. But after a while we suddenly realized that Bic Mac and Sailor were nicknames referring to me and Maizono.

"Wait, Jill is actually a serial killer?" Cal asked, Togami the nodded and started to describe her kills in gruesome detail. After the description he told us, Joshen and Cal's jaws were dropped halfway to the floor. Most likely in shock of how gruesome the murders were.

"Jesus Christ! And I'm not saying that because you crucify them. I saying that because YOU CRUCIFY THEM!" Joshen said to Jill. Meanwhile Jill was minding her own business and just swinging back and forth.

"Well, what should we do with her?" Cal asked us. A bunch of thoughts went through our heads such as; tying her up, keep her away from everyone else, and turning her back into Fukawa. Then suddenly Togami said something that shocked all of us.

"Let's let her do as she pleases!" We all stared at him bug-eyed. This was one of the most famous serial killers in the world and he's suggesting that we just let her loose in the school where everyone's trying to kill each other?

"Do not worry, I'll keep an eye on her so that she doesn't kill anyone." He responded. We were a little bit relieved at that fact, but we were all still a little worried.

Maizono and I started to get kind of hungry, so we decided to get dressed and go to the cafeteria to get food.

Inside the cafeteria, Maizono and I saw something that shocked us both. Ishimaru and Oowada were still alive after being inside the sauna for at least 12 hours.

And laughing.

"Hahahahahah! Oh hey there Naegi. How's it going!" Oowada asked me, Maizono and I were still shocked at these two were becoming friends.

"So uh, how was the match guys?" I asked them, they just responded by simply laughing and told me to forget about it.

"Naegi, I ask of you to forget about that match my friend! And to make you forget about it. Forget…Forget…FORGET BEAM!" Ishimaru shouted and acted like he was firing a beam at us.

"That was awesome bro!" Oowada responded, then the two continued laughing together.

After Maizono and I ate our dinner, Monokuma reappeared on the monitors again, even though it was around 8:00 PM, my thought was that it was going to be another motive.

"Hello everyone, I hope that you're having a wonderful evening! Anyways time for you all to come to the gym. We're gonna have a pep rally!"

Me, Maizono, Ishimaru, and Oowada started to head down to the gym.

There, Monokuma popped up behind the stage podium to introduce us to his next motive. "Hey there, everybody! I hope that you're enjoying your time on the second floor!" He started off… We all just simply groaned at him so that he could get on with what he brought us here for.

"Jeez, fine! I'll get on with it. Now for the reason I brought you all here." Monokuma pulled out 13 envelops, each one with a person's name on it. "I have to say, these motives will be even juicer than the last one." He then tossed the envelopes into the air, and they all landed in front of us.

Each one of us picked up the envelope with our name on it, and opened it up. Inside each envelope was our darkest secret! The responses were mainly asking where he got this information. "I'm pretty sure that you all have skeletons in your closets, some of them would ruin you if the world finds out! So unless I see a murder in the next 24 hours, those secrets will be revealed to the entire world! See ya!"

Monokuma jumped back behind the podium, leaving us to our own thoughts again. I looked at the piece of paper in my hands, the text on it reads "Makoto Naegi wet the bed until 5th grade." I simply sighed and left to go back to Despair hotel.

Maizono followed me back to my room, along the way she told me about her embarrassing secret. Apparently to get where she was in the idol business, she had to do some "bad things". She wasn't very specific in what she meant, but guessing about how she didn't want to talk about it, I didn't pressure her.

After telling her my secret and her giggling about it. We both heard a sound behind us, as if someone was singing.

"I'm burning through the sky! Yeah!"

We then saw Joshen with a bunch of pieces of paper, some of them flying out of his arms, and a stupid looking grin on his face.

"Two hundred degrees, that's why the call me Mr. Fahrenheit!"

We soon thought that he was going to collide with us, knocking all three of us to the ground. But then.

"Traveling at the speed of Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"

He rushed right between us still singing a song that the two of us didn't know. And faded into the darkness of the hallway, presuming that he's going back to his room.

"I wanna make a supersonic man out of yooooooooooooou!"

Maizono and I looked at each other wondering what Joshen was doing. But we decided to ignore it and go to bed.

The next day, the Monokuma announcement was a bit different this morning.

"Good morning everyone! It's now 7:00 AM, time to rise and shine! Oh, and another thing… One of your friends got axed overnight. So good luck finding out who it is!"

Maizono and I were shocked at what he said. The two of us rushed out of the bedroom and headed straight to the cafeteria. Inside there, Oogami, Cal, Kirigiri, and Togami were all located by the large table.

"Who are we missing!?" We asked them.

"We don't know, it's too early to say." Oogami responded. We simply looked around, hoping to find someone else. Togami then scoffed and told me and Maizono to follow him.

We were lead to the boy's and girl's locker rooms to the pool. Togami then walked over and reached over to the handle of the girl's locker room.

"W-wait! We can't go into the girl's bathroom!" I told Togami, but for some reason he could still open up the door without scanning an e-handbook.

"What do you know? It's not locked." He then opened up the locker room door fully and went inside, we saw the expression on his face. Once he stepped inside the room. Maizono and I followed suit. And inside we still couldn't believe that there was another murder.

12/15 Students Remaining


	8. Chapter 2: Hidden Secrets (Part III)

First of all I'm sorry for the long update. I've been traveling a lot with my family during the Summer, and the fact that I just got a new computer.

Also, I know that there is a SHSL Therapist in DR3, but I created Brycon before Gekkogahara got her talent.

 ** _Chapter 2: Hidden Secrets (Deadly Life)_**

The second murder just occurred. One that we never wanted. The victim this time, was the Super High School Level Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki… I fell backwards to the ground at the sight of Fujisaki's body. Even Togami was shocked at the body. A few seconds after the three of us found the body, announcement played on the monitors.

"*Ding* *Dong* *Dong* Ding*! A body has been discovered! Now then after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will commence!"

A few minutes after the announcement played, the rest of the students came into the girl's locker room and saw the now deceased Chihiro Fujisaki. And they were just as shocked as us.

"There's no time to slack, we must figure out who did this." Togami said looking back at all of us. "Oowada, Oogami, I want you two to guard the crime scene. Cal, I need sketches of the body, and any evidence you find." Togami was acting like a real leader. Taking charge of the situation and giving us tasks, for a second I thought that he wasn't such a jerk after all.

I then started to focus on the investigation for now, because if we failed this, then we all die.

COMMENCE INVESTIGATION

The E-handbook in my pocket started to vibrate violently, I then took it out and saw that the newest Monokuma file was added to it.

 ** _Victim: Chihiro Fujisaki_**

 ** _Estimated Time of Death: Between 12:00 AM – 2:00 AM_**

 ** _The victim was found in the girl's locker room on the second floor. The victim was positioned as if they were crucified. Arms spread to either side and hung in the air. The cause of death was a bashed in skull from a blunt object. There have been no other noticeable injuries on the victim's body._**

I saw Togami staring intently at the position of the body. "Naegi, do you recognize the position this body is in?" He asked me. I stared at it, noticing the most obvious thing about it, and remembered the way Genocide Jill murdered her victims.

Fujisaki was suspended in midair, in a crucified position; and the words "bloodlust" were written in blood on the wall behind her.

"It's got similarities to the way that Genocide Jill kills her victims." I told Togami. He then nodded his head in agreement.

"Anyone person could make the assumption that she was the one who killed Fujisaki, but if you look a little closer you'll notice some missing details." I took a closer look and noticed that the body was being held up by the use of an extension cord. I then turned to Togami and asked him a question.

"Why would the killer use an extension cord? If they wanted to frame Jill, wouldn't they try to accurately imitate it?" He just told me that they would find it out during the trial, and started to examine a different area of the crime scene.

I looked to the right of the body to find Joshen examining the weights. I walked over to him and asked him what he was doing.

"Since Chihiro was killed by a blunt object, it'd make the most sense for the murder weapon to be a dumbbell. Right?" He said to me, I kind of agreed with that. But the killer could've disposed the murder weapon somewhere else. A few seconds later, he found a dumbbell that was covered with blood. "I told you!" He said taunting me. I then left him to do his own thing.

"By the way, the strangest thing happened last night." Joshen continued, I stopped walking and turned back towards him to figure out what he was saying. "Oh, have I peeked your interest? Very well, I'll tell you." Joshen said in a condescending tone of voice. He then stood up and started to tell me what happened last night."

"In the middle of the night, I heard a crashing sound from upstairs. And it was loud, I mean, REALLY loud. So loud that it woke me up!" He started "And here's the weirdest part. When I woke up, my room was pitch black! I couldn't see a thing. So I got out of my bed and felt my way to the hallway door. But when I looked outside, it was dark also!" After he finished with his story, I then turned around and left to see what else I could find.

After my conversation with Joshen, I saw Maizono staring at a wall. I asked her what she was doing.

"Yesterday when I was here, there was a poster of the popular boyband, **Tornado** , here. Now look at it." I saw what she was talking about, the poster on the wall was of a lady in a bikini. It seemed weird for something like that to be in the girl's locker room.

I quickly went outside of the crime scene to check the boy's locker room area, and sure enough, the picture that Maizono was talking about was located where the original poster was. Another thing I noticed was that the boy's locker room was a mess. Various pieces of weight lifting equipment fell over and were on the ground. I instantly assumed that the equipment falling over was the sound that Joshen heard last night. So I decided to make note of that.

Back inside the locker room, I saw Oogami checking the rug by Fujisaki's corpse. I then asked her what she was looking for. "I noticed something weird about this rug. Just yesterday, I spilled my protein coffee on this rug after my workout; and for some reason it's gone." I then put my hand to my chin, wondering what could've happened to the stain. I then decided to remember it for later.

I then decided to ask some people around to try and find out the last time anyone saw Fujisaki. While most of the people didn't see her for most of the day, both Joshen and Celeste had seen Fujisaki yesterday.

"The last time I saw Fujisaki? If I recall, the last time I saw her she was in the storage room. My guess was that she was getting one of the new sweat shirts inside there". Celeste said to us, we asked her where Fujisaki was going, but she didn't know either.

"If I recall, the last time I saw Chihiro was right before Monokuma announced the next motive." Joshen started, he put his hand to his chin, trying to remember when he saw Fujisaki. "She wanted to tell me something she found out about Izuru yesterday, but just before she told me. The Monokuma announcement calling us to the gym played and she said that she'd tell me in the morning."

"And that was the last you saw of her?" I asked him, he then nodded in response. Maizono and I said our goodbyes to him and his response was very shocking to me.

"See ya later **BED WETTER** ". We both looked back at him in shock. 'He knows?' We both thought.

"Oh yes, I know. Remember me running down the hallway with the ridiculous amount of paper in my hands yesterday? That was me going to my room to right jokes about your secrets! Now your lives are ruined!" He then started to laugh maniacally and walked away from us.

-Joshen

After maniacally laughing over Makoto and Sayaka's shock. I stood next to Kyoko who was checking the body. Mainly what was suspending her in midair.

"I've seen this extension cord in the library. That must be where they got it." I rolled my eyes at how obvious where they got it was. And went into the pool area to let Kyoko do her thing.

In the middle of the pool where the academy insignia was located, I saw a dark grey object under the water. I called for Oogami to ask if she could get it, she delightfully agreed and jumped in the water causing a big splash.

After a few seconds Oogami came to the surface with the object and put it in my hands. "This is what I found at the bottom." She said, I then thanked her as she went back to what she was doing before.

I then studied it carefully. It was a pair of goggles with green lenses, and they didn't seem to be for swimming use. "Could these be, **night vision goggles**?" I asked myself. I then walked over to Cal to tell her about what I found and to sketch it. While she was sketching it I decided to see what I could find in the Boy's locker room.

Inside, I saw a total mess! A bunch of exercise machines were knocked over. I could barely walk due to the mess. I started to dig through the mess trying to find clues. Inside there I found a fake nail under a rack on the wall. I also found a rug on the floor with a brown stain like coffee on it.

I then decided to check the First floor to see what I could find that could relate to the case. Down there, as I was about to head to the A/V room, when suddenly, I heard a voice behind me

"What are you doing?" I jumped backwards and looked back towards the sound of the Monotone voice. I saw Kyoko behind me and staring at me, I told her to not scare me again then I asked her a question.

"Why did you follow me? Shouldn't you be investigating the crime scene itself?" She simply walked passed me and said.

"You should know that not all evidence happens around the crime scene." I smacked myself in the head for not realizing it. As we walked towards the main hall, we ran into Junko.

"Oh, hey guys what are you doing?" She asked us. Twirling her hair around her fingers and staring at us.

"We're investigating the murder." Kyoko told her, I just simply stared at the two as they talked.

"Huh, that's a pretty lame cover up Kirigiri." Junko replied to the girl with an unknown talent. Kyoko then raised her eyebrow in confusion.

I then leaned over towards her and then whispered in Kyoko's ear "She thinks we're gonna do the sex, which is why we left the crime scene." Kyoko looked at me and then back at Junko telling her to get the perverted thoughts out of her head and to move on with her life.

After leaving Junko, we decided to check out the main hall first because Kyoko said, she wanted to inspect something. Inside their we saw the giant sealed door dividing us from the outside world. Kyoko opened up a box holding some student handbooks, I wasn't paying attention to her. I was just too busy staring at the door.

"So, this door is what separates us from the rest of the world." I said as I put my hand on the door, Kyoko then looked over at me and asked me a question.

"You want to get out of this school right?" I then took my hand off the door and turned towards her.

"Get out? Hell no, I'm perfectly fine with staying inside here. The only thing that's standing between me and those guys, is this door. I'd be fine turning this place into a retirement home." I told her,

Kyoko told me that she had found what she wanted to investigate so we left the main hall and went into the AV room.

The two of us started to rummage through the room. Trying to see what evidence we could find. "Hey look at what I found!" I told Kyoko, she then walked over to the monitor that I was standing next to.

I showed her a zip lock bag that had a mysterious object inside. "What is this?" I asked her, the stared at it contently and then answered.

"It looks like an ear piece. Look you can see the microphone attached to it." I stared at it closely and saw that it was indeed an ear piece. I took it out of the bag to investigate it.

"Let's see where it connects to?" I put the ear piece in my ear and shouted into the microphone. "HELLO!" A couple of seconds later, Monokuma popped up out of nowhere, pissed off.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Me and Kyoko turned behind us to see Monokuma. I then swiftly looked back and forth between the ear piece and Monokuma, trying to connect the dots.

"So apparently this microphone connects to Monokuma's office." Kyoko said, ignoring Monokuma. A lightbulb then lit up in my head. And I knelt down to ask him a question.

"Hey Monokuma, can I ask you a question about last night?" He then turned away from me and said to me.

"If it's about that black out, then no." Monokuma then covered his mouth with his hands, as fast as he could.

"So that's why I couldn't see anything last night." I said, Kyoko then stared at me and asked me what happened last night. "I woke up to the loud sound of crashing. And it was so dark that I couldn't see anything." She put her hand to her chin, thinking about what she just heard.

"Grrrrr! FINE! Take this, and just leave me alone." Monokuma handed us a piece of paper, and disappeared. On the sheet of paper, it showed a bunch of times ranging from 10:00 PM to 7:00 AM.

"Take a look at this spot, right here." I pointed to the section between 12:00 AM and 2:00 AM. "There's nothing located there. You think that's when the blackout occurred?" She then nodded in response, but just after that…

*Ding* *Dong* *Dong* *Ding* "Alright, I'm getting bored of watching you all mess up this case so how about we head onto the trial?"

-Naegi

Most of us were gathered in the pre-trial room, we were all waiting for the elevator to come up and take us to the trial room until Oogami asked. "Where are Joshen and Kirigiri?" All of us started to look around the room for them, until the doors opened up and a voice shouting.

"Hey guys, check out what I found!" Joshen and Kirigiri entered the room, holding a zip lock bag with what looks like evidence. Just as they entered, the elevator rose up to take us to the court room. All of us gathered in the small elevator, and we were all taken to the trial room.

The elevator slowed down and then stopped, the doors opened up revealing the trial room, we all took our places at our stands and then the trial began.


	9. Chapter 2: Hidden Truths (Part IV

**_A/N: Finally I got this through. It was tough trying to push this out with School constantly PUNCHING me in the gut. Seriously, my Junior Year has been tough._**

 ** _Anyways, I have a question for you... When you read the last class trial chapter, what did you think about me adding the rebuttal showdowns? And if you'd like to see more of them. I'm might also add something using Maizono's intuition... I'm starting to brain storm ideas right now._**

 ** _Bad news: I'm gonna be on hiatus for a while because of three things_**

 ** _1\. School (obviously)_**

 ** _2\. I'm working on creating a game with one of my classmates in which will take up some of my freetime._**

 ** _3\. Two words, Pokemon Sun_**

 ** _On that note, on with the show!_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Hidden Secrets (Class Trial)_**

Monokuma: "Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial!"

"During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for whodunit. If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person."

"I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and they will earn the right to graduate!"

"Oh well, enough of that boring explanation. Let's get on with it already!"

Joshen Murphy: "So, where should we start this time?"

Byakuya Togami: "I suggest that we talk about the way the body was positioned. Don't you all agree?"

Junko Enoshima: "Yeah, it was really weird. She was in a positioned where it looked like she was crucified. Why is that?"

Calolina Nemphray: "Are you talking about the similarities between this case and the Genocide Jill cases?"

Byakuya Togami: "Of course."

Genocide Jill: "Yeah! That's a pretty lame ass attempt at mimicking my work."

Mondo Oowada: "Bullshit! You're just probably saying that because you're the killer!"

"I mean think about it. Everything at the crime scene **matches exactly** with what's on the case files."

YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!

Makoto Naegi: "Oowada, you might be right about the fact that there are some similarities between this case and the cases of Genocide Jill."

"But something's don't completely match up!"

Mondo Oowada: "W-what do you mean?"

Makoto Naegi: "First off, it is true that Fujisaki was crucified and the word 'bloodlust' are written on the wall next to the body are true."

"But the victims in the case file were stabbed to death instead of hit with a blunt object."

"Also the victims were held up using the scissors that Jill has on her. Not the extension cord we found at the crime scene."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "I remember seeing that cord in the Library when it was first opened up to us. So I went to check to see if it was the cord from the Library."

"And sure enough, I couldn't find it."

Makoto Naegi: "Also the fact that Genocide Jill kills only guys, just proves the fact that's a cheap imitation."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "Now that we've got the subject of how it was a cheap imitation. But now for the real question."

"*Why* was it a cheap imitation."

Sakura Oogami: "What do you mean by that?"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "If the killer wanted to frame Genocide Jill for the murder. Why was the imitation so poorly executed?"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Will that help us find out who the killer is?"

Joshen Murphy: "No, it won't"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "Actually, I think it will."

Joshen Murphy: "No. It. WON'T!"

Makoto Naegi: "Also, if we evaluate everyone's secrets, we should be able to find out why they had to kill."

Joshen Murphy: "Are you guys really just ignoring me?"

Sayaka Maizono: "Then let's start telling our secrets."

Makoto Naegi: "If our **embarrassing secrets** were the motive-"

YOU'RE FORGETTING THE PUNCH LINE!

Joshen Murphy: "Seriously guys, you've been lead in the wrong direction."

Makoto Naegi: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Joshen Murphy: "Finding out everybody's embarrassing secrets won't lead us to the killer."

"In fact it's was most likely a red herring!"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "A red herring?"

Joshen Murphy: "Yup! The embarrassing secrets have nothing to do with this case at all!"

Sakura Oogami: "If we're going by that logic, then there's no motive."

Joshen Murphy: "Actually there is a motive. But instead of benefiting one of us, it benefits Monokuma."

Byakuya Togami: "Just what makes you say that?"

Joshen Murphy: "Well, yesterday I talked to Chihiro about learning more information about Izuru Kamukura. And she agreed to it."

"And just before she was about to tell me what she found, the Monokuma announcement for the next "motive" came up."

"And then, Chihiro didn't talk to me again."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "So according to what you're saying is that Fujisaki was killed to stop that information from getting leaked."

"In other words, one of us is a spy."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "A spy?"

Joshen Murphy: "Yeah, most likely, the timing for the Monokuma announcement was just too perfect."

Calolina Nemphray: "But then that gives us no leads to the killer."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "Then let's discuss how the case played out, that should give us a hint as to what happened."

"Around 8:30 was when Monokuma handed out our new 'motives'."

"And by going what Joshen said, we can only assume that was to stop information from getting out."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "She then met up with Oowada before the nighttime announcement was called."

"The killer must have over heard the conversation"

"Then between 12:00 AM and 2:00 AM, Fujisaki was killed in the **Girl's Locker Room**."

YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!

Makoto Naegi: "No, it's very unlikely that Fujisaki was killed in the Girl's Locker Room."

EXCUSE ME?!

Junko Enoshima: "I'm sorry but, you just said that Fujisaki wasn't killed in the Girl's locker room."

"What kind of brain dead logic is that?"

Makoto Naegi: "Huh?"

Junko Enoshima: "Any normal person could tell that Fujisaki wasn't moved."

"If you're saying that Fujisaki was moved,"

"Then where's the blood trail?"

"The blood was in the girl's room the whole time!"

"On the weapon, and on the carpet!"

Makoto Naegi: "There's something else that shows that Fujisaki was moved."

Junko Enoshima: "Please, stop making stuff up."

"Everything in the girl's room."

"Even that **Poster is the same**!"

ALLOW ME TO CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS!

Makoto Naegi: "No, the poster is definitely different."

Junko Enoshima: "Huh?"

Makoto Naegi: "Before the murder, the poster in the boy's locker room, was of a girl in a bikini."

"But after the murder, the poster changed to that of the Popular Boy Band 'Tornado'."

Sayaka Maizono: "It's also weird when you find out the poster in the girl's room was the poster of Tornado."

Mondo Oowada: "There was also a bloodstain on the poster of the girl as well right?"

Makoto Naegi: "Yes, but there's also one other person who can testify to the fact that some items in the room were switched."

"Isn't that right, Oogami?"

Sakura Oogami: "You must mean my protein coffee, correct?"

"While I was training yesterday, I accidentally spilled my protein coffee on the rug, where Fujisaki was hanging."

"And when I came back to see Fujisaki's dead body, it was gone."

Genocide Jill: "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I have a question!"

Sakura Oogami: "Huh?"

Genocide Jill: "So what you're all saying is that somehow, Fufu was killed in the boy's locker room."

"Could someone tell me how that happened?"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I've got it! She probably used one of the dead student's handbooks!"

Mondo Oowada: "No, that's not it."

Byakuya Togami: "Not it? Do you know something that we don't know?"

Mondo Oowada: "Y-yeah, it's the fact that… Well…"

Genocide Jill: "Come on! Spit it out Already!"

Mondo Oowada: "Fujisaki is… a boy."

Joshen Murphy: *Spit take* "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Oh wait, I kind of already knew that."

Genocide Jill: "Whahahahahahaha! A guy dressed up as a girl?! Now I wish I'd kill him!"

Sayaka Maizono: "How did you know?"

Mondo Oowada: "Well, last night. Fujisaki came up to me asking me to help him become stronger."

"I gotta admit, while he's not strong physically, he's got some guts!"

"Even bigger guts than me."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Bro…"

Calolina Nemphray: "Okay, I love character development as much as the next girl with a sketch book in her hands, but can we get on with the trial? We still haven't found a killer."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "You're right Cal, but Oowada's story also explains one other thing at the crime scene."

"This note, I found it in Fujisaki's pocket. It reads"

 _Listen, I say we get started on your training… meet me in the Boy's locker room at Midnight_

 _-Mondo Oowada_

Mondo Oowada: "W-what the fuck is this?! I never written this!"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "This appears to be a note written by 'Oowada' that was sent to Fujisaki to draw him away from his room and into the Boy's locker room."

Mondo Oowada: "That ain't my fuckin' handwriting!"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "Don't worry Oowada we believe you. I just wanted to point out the fact that someone used your talk with Fujisaki to lure him to the eventual crime scene."

Joshen Murphy: "Well, now that we know why Fujisaki went to the boy's locker room, there is something I want to share with you guys."

"Last night, I heard a loud crashing sound, and when I woke up it was completely dark. Especially in the halls."

Junko Enoshima: "Hold it! Something smells fishy…"

"You're saying that you heard a sound while in your bed?"

"Aren't you forgetting that because the insulation, no sounds can enter or exit the room?"

Joshen Murphy: "Hey, that's a good point… Hey Monokuma, can I ask you something?

Monokuma: "It has been historically and scientifically proven that Franklin Delano Roosevelt traveled through time; to run for president, and stop the American Great Depression in the 1930s."

Joshen Murphy: "I'll listen to your story about time traveling presidents another time."

"So back to my question, what's with the insulation surrounding our dorm rooms?"

Monokuma: "Well, the Monokuma brand 'despair-induced' insulation is allowed for sounds to enter a room, but they cannot leave the room."

"Or at least that's what it says on the packaging."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "There, problem solved."

Junko Enoshima: "But…but…"

Sayaka Maizono: "Anyway, it was dark in the halls? How is that possible."

"The lights in the plaza and hallways should always be on, so why were they off?"

Makoto Naegi: 'A specific reason why Joshen couldn't see in the hallway, even though it was dark.'

'There's gotta be something.'

 **B-L-A-C-K-O-U-T**

"What if, what Joshen saw was a Blackout?"

Calolina Nemphray: "A blackout?"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "Seems like the most possible conclusion to come to."

"Joshen and I discovered this piece of paper in the AV room that had listed the school's energy usage."

"And there was a section, where no energy usage occurred. Which coincides with Fujisaki's time of death."

Calolina Nemphray: "Okay, but what about that crashing sound he heard?"

Makoto Naegi: "Well, when I checked the boy's locker room, I saw that the whole thing was a mess."

"That must've been what Joshen heard."

"Which means the killer attacked Fujisaki during the Blackout!"

 **I OBJECT!**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "That is all fine, but there's one thing that you're forgetting."

Makoto Naegi: "I'm missing something?"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "How was the killer able to target Fujisaki?"

"If there was indeed a blackout…"

"How did the killer find him?"

"Let alone Kill"

"Unless you eat a lot of vegetables…"

"There's no way they could've seen him!"

Makoto Naegi: "They didn't need a light source to see him…"

"They could of just used a tool."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "What tool could they have used to see Fujisaki?"

"If they used a Flashlight, Fujisaki would of seen them."

"And we have no Idea if a pair of **Night Vision Goggles Exists** or not!"

ALLOW ME TO CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS!

Makoto Naegi: "We might not know if a pair of night vision goggles was at the scene of the crime, but I do know someone who might."

"Isn't that right, Joshen?"

Joshen Murphey: "Yes sir-ey! Order now and you'll get a second pair of night vision goggles for just $19.95!"

Sakura Oogami: "I found those in the pool during the investigation."

Byakuya Togami: "It seems like the killer tossed those into the pool after Fujisaki was killed. The water severely damaged them so that they couldn't be used again."

Junko Enoshima: "Hold on, there's something fishy about those."

"If the killer used them to attack Fujisaki, then how did they get back into their room without using them?"

Joshen Murphy: "That's where this bag comes in!"

Mondo Oowada: "Huh? What's that?"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "It just so happens to be half of a head set; that connects directly to Monokuma's control room."

"Which pretty much proves that the killer is the spy."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "But we still don't have any clues on who that spy is!"

"If only they had left a piece of evidence at the scene of the crime that could narrow down the number of suspects."

Joshen Murphy: "Looks like I've gotta save your butts again."

"I found this little thing inside the boy's locker room, the real scene of the crime."

Genocide Jill: "And how's a painted nail going to help us?"

Joshen Murphy: "Well, there's only one person here who has these nails."

"Isn't that right, Junko?"

Junko Enoshima: "W-w-w-w-w-what? You're accusing me of being the killer? Come on, have a bit more credibility?"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "You're right we need more evidence."

"Luckily we already have that evidence."

Makoto Naegi: "That's right! You weren't at the scene of the crime. Where were you?"

Junko Enoshima: "I was **in my room** , the whole time during the investigation."

YOU'RE FORGETTING THE PUNCH LINE!

Joshen Murphy: "While Kyoko and I were looking for evidence, we saw you walking away from the main hall."

"I think I know what you were doing in there."

Junko Enoshima: "B-but!"

Joshen Murphy: "In the main hall, there is a small box, inside that box has all of the e-handbooks from the dead students."

"You were probably returning the one that you took."

Junko Enoshima: "Oh please…What would I want with a dead student's hand book?"

Sayaka Maizono: "I see, the only way she could get into the boy's locker room was if she used either Zuta's or Kuwata's handbooks."

Junko Enoshima: "W-well, you're forgetting one thing!"

Joshen Murphy: "Hmm?

Junko Enoshima "The weight of the dumbbell! There's no way in hell I could lift something that heavy. Let alone use it to kill someone."

"It was **25 kg**! I couldn't lift it even if I tried!"

I'LL SHOOT THROUGH THAT CONTRADICTION!

Makoto Naegi: "Enoshima, you just contradicted yourself."

Junko Enoshima: "H-huh?"

Makoto Naegi: "You said, that you never went to the scene of the crime."

"So how could you know what the weight of the murder weapon was?"

Junko Enoshima: "I-i-i-I…"

Joshen Murphy: "We just revealed that you weren't at the crime scene. So the only way you could've known that the murder weapon was 25 kg, was if you were the murderer."

Junko Enoshima: "W-well. That is to s-say."

Byakuya Togami: "Face it Junko Enoshima; you've lost."

"Naegi, why don't you recap this whole case."

Makoto Naegi: "Right. I've got this!"

 _Let's start off, beginning when the killer started their plan._

 _Monokuma had found out that Fujisaki discovered some information that he wished to keep hidden. The killer, who was a spy in our group, created a plan before the secrets were revealed._

 _Monokuma gave the killer a pair of night vision goggles and one piece of a headset. As he most likely told them his plan._

 _They sent a note to Fujisaki's room, pretending to be Oowada. Instinctively, he trusted it and went where the note said to go. Which was…_

 _The boy's locker room, after they sent that note, they used either Kuwata or Zuta's e-handbook to enter the boy's locker room, trying to get the jump on their prey. Around 12:00, which is what the time on the note said, Fujisaki went to the boy's locker room. He could access this room with his e-handbook because Fujisaki was a boy crossdressing as a girl. After he entered the boy's locker room, the killer cut the power to the whole school._

 _Scared and afraid, Fujisaki, presumably, tried to leave the room. That's when the killer jumped out and attacked. Using a pair of night vision goggles, the killer spotted Fujisaki, grabbed a dumbbell and struck him over the head. Fujisaki probably didn't even know who killed him._

 _After the deed, had been done, Fujisaki's body presumably hit some of the equipment in the locker room causing a loud crashing sound. They then took Fujisaki's body and some of the objects that had blood on them, and switched them with the objects in the girl's locker room._

 _After they switched the location the murder took place, they then tied up Fujisaki using an extension cord that was found in the library, to one of the objects in the girl's locker room, took some of the blood on his face and wrote next to him the word "Bloodlust" next to him._

 _After they set up the locker room, they then tossed the night vision goggles they used to attack Fujisaki in to the pool. Most likely to hide it from the crime scene._

 _After they left the crime scene, they used the headset piece given to them by Monokuma to travel back to their room while Monokuma was giving them instructions on where to go._

 _Once back in their room they most likely hid the headset piece somewhere in their room, just so nobody could find it._

 _Just to finish up the job, the killer then went to the main hall to put back the e-handbook where they found it while the rest of us were investigating. Only one person could've been able to pull this off, especially because they weren't with us at the crime scene._

 _Isn't that right Junko Enoshima? You're both the killer and the spy among our group._

Makoto Naegi: "That should be this entire case in a nutshell…"

Byakuya Togami: "Do you have any objections Enoshima?"

Junko Enoshima: "…"

Byakuya Togami: "Well, I guess that wraps thing up here."

"Monokuma, start the vote…"

Monokuma: "Ugggh… Finally! Now then, just pull the lever in front of you to cast your vote."

"Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?"

A slot machine behind him popped up out of nowhere that had the words 'Monokuma Vote' at the top. The slots started to spin deciding in which one will be chosen. After a few seconds, the slots began to slow down and all three of them landed on Enoshima's face.

Flower bouquets then popped up again like we were supposed to be happy that he was picked.

Monokuma jumped up from his chair and twirled around a few times and said "Well, you two are two for two now! Yes Chihiro Fujisaki's killer, and my spy, was indeed Junko Enoshima."

We all just stared at Junko Enoshima, who was simply twirling her hair around her finger, "Why...? Why did you kill Fujisaki?!" Oowada shouted at her.

"Because I was ordered to." Enoshima replied not even looking at us, continuing to twirl her hair. I looked over at Oowada, noticing a few tears streaming down his face and clenching his fist. He then raised arm, charged forward, and was about to punch Enoshima, but a few centimeters away from hitting her; he stopped. The tears still streaming down his face. He then lowered his first and dropped to his knees, and started to punch the ground.

"Fuck! I'm such a coward!" He shouted "I can't even punch the person who killed Fujisaki!" Enoshima simply walked passed him towards the elevator, and faced towards all of us.

"Just get it over with Monokuma. No flashy execution, just use those sticks from before." She just looked bored as hell… Like this was routine for her.

"Aww, but I had a special execution all prepared for you." And just before Monokuma summoned the Gungnir spears again, Joshen stopped to ask Enoshima something.

"Wait, because you're a spy for the mastermind… tell me this, just who is the mastermind?" Enoshima simply chuckled at Joshen's question and continued to twirl her hair around her finger and answered it.

"If I told you that would take all the surprise out of it." After she spoke her final words, the Gungnir Spears shot up from the ground and pierced right through her… Killing her this time.

We all just stared at Enoshima's lifeless body for a good 5 minutes. Everything was silent until we heard the footsteps from Byakuya's shoes clapping against the floor.

"If you are all just going to stand around moping, then I'll just go up the elevator." He pushed up his glasses and then continued walking.

"What are you doing?" I had asked him, Byakuya simply turned back towards me, determination filled his eyes like a burning furnace.

"I plan to win this game. And to do that, I must defeat the mastermind obviously." He then stepped in the elevator, followed shortly by Genocide Jill, who was twirling behind him into the elevator.

After a few minutes the rest of us followed him into the elevator. As it slowly came to a stop at the first floor, we noticed that it was exactly 9:00 PM. Maizono and I decided to grab a bite to eat before we headed off to bed.


	10. Chapter 2: Hidden Truths (Part V)

**Finally! I'm done with Chapter 2!**

 **As you may have noticed, the rating of this Fanfic has changed from T to M, I did this mainly because of the swearing.**

 **On with that note, here's the chapter you've been waiting for for 2 months!**

 ** _Chapter 2: Hidden Secrets (Aftermath)_**

As Maizono and I walked back to the dorms, I could still feel that the trial still lingered over her, and I guess vice versa for her. I slowly inserted the key into my dorm room door, when Maizono asked me a question.

"Naegi, there's something I need to show you." She was twiddling her thums as she asked me the question. I then asked her if she could wait until morning, but she suggested that she needed to get it out of the way now. I then gave up as she lead me into her room.

Once the two of us entered her room, she then crouched down near her trash can to search for something.

"What?! It's gone!" I walked over next to her to see what she was looking for. The only thing that was in there were just a few crumpled-up pieces of paper. We then heard someone's voice behind us that was very familiar.

"Looking for this?" It was Joshen, he was standing in the doorway as he held up a disc with her name on it. I recognized the disc, it was the same disc that held the videos that were used for the first motive.

"When did you get that?" I had asked him, he told us that he found it while he was investigating Zuta's murder. Maizono asked him that he'd give it back, he then gladly put it in her hands but before he left he told us something.

"You know Makoto, the stuff on that disc was very shocking to Sayaka and even to me, are you sure that you want to see it?" It took me a few seconds to think about a response and then I nodded to him. We then hurried to the AV room but just before we could leave The Despair Hotel's Plaza.

*Ding dong* Bing bong*

"This is a school announcement, it is now 10 PM. As such it is officially night time. Soon the doors to the cafeteria will be locked, and entry at that time will be strictly prohibited. Well then, sweet dreams everyone. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" The PA system said to us.

Maizono and I decided that after breakfast, we would go to the AV room for me to see what was on her CD. Before we said goodnight to each other, "Maizono" I said to her, she looked over at me with curiosity. "Do you think picking me was the right choice?"

"Why do you say that?" She asked me as she got up from the bed. I looked at her with curiosity, just as she had with me.

"Because there are guys here who are better than me. Togami's got money, Oowada has a vow to never harm a girl, Ishimaru is a straight-A student, and Joshen can make you laugh, so why me?" Maizono put a hand to my cheek and kissed me on the lips.

After the kiss separated she answered my question. "Well, Togami's a jerk, Oowada's temper can get out of hand sometimes, Ishimaru's got a stick up his butt, and we've both seen how Joshen can act sometimes. And plus, I've always dreamed of going out with you ever since you saved that crane in middle school." She simply smiled at me and patted the bed to signify that we should get some sleep.

-Oowada

I couldn't stop punching the wall, I was so fuckn' angry! Why the hell did Enoshima kill Fujisaki? Why!?

After a while, my there was a crater in my dorm's wall and my hand bruised beyond belief. I then decided to have a trip into the sauna, hoping that that will calm my nerves.

As I was heading to the sauna from my dorm room, I saw a strange glowing light coming from the room. I was curious, so I checked it out, I peeked into the sauna's locker room and saw it coming from an open locker. I steadily looked in the open locker and saw the weirdest fucking shit I've ever seen in my life; and I only had one response.

"What the fuck!?"

11/15 Students Remaining


	11. Chapter 3: Jokes can Kill (Part I)

**So, yeah, sorry for the lateness and if this Chapter isn't as good. I'm kind of out of my element right now with having just finished nDRv3 a few weeks ago, so I thought I could give you guys an early Christmas present followed by another present on Christmas eve!**

 **Also, there will be no Naezono lemons in this fanfic. It's kind of awkward for me to write sex seeing as though I haven't had any yet. Also, so far only two pairings I have, I can actually see having sex. Anyway, here's Part 1/? of Chapter 3.**

 ** _Chapter 3: Jokes can kill! (Daily Life Part I)_**

It was around 7:30 AM, and Maizono and I were very on edge, because already 4 of our classmates were already dead and it hasn't been a week since this killing game started. As I ate my breakfast, Joshen sat down in front of me with a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Hey Makoto." He said to me, I replied with a greeting back to him as he started to put spoonfull's of cereal into that big mouth of his. "Hey Makoto, I've been wondering this for a while."

"What is it" I replied to the comedian.

Joshen was a bit nervous when he continued. "Well, if the clothing Sayaka and Kyoko are wearing are their school uniforms, then how do they stay warm in winter?"

I then stared at him for a few seconds before asking "What?"

Joshen then continued his rant on a school girl's uniform. "Don't you see?" He twisted my head towards Maizono. "All she has are a pair of stockings and a short, plaid, blue skirt. How is that supposed to protect her from the cold!?"

Suddenly Fukawa, or what we assumed to be Fukawa, burst through the cafeteria doors and shouted "Where the fuck is my white knight!?" The ones that were in the cafeteria jumped ad Fukawa's shout and turned towards her.

"Fukawa! What did I tell you about shouting in school!?" Ishimaru ironically shouted back at her. She then pulled out a pair of scissors she was keeping somewhere and pointed it at Ishimaru.

"What have I told you about not answering my questions?" Kirigiri told Fukawa that Togami isn't here and she took a sip of her coffee.

"By the way, when did Fukawa get such an attachment to Togami?" I asked Joshen as Fukawa started to search the cafeteria. Joshen told me that Fukawa was spying on him while he was in the Library reading a book. Togami noticed her and told her that she stunk. She misconstrued this in believing that Togami was looking out for her, which made her fall for him. I sighed at the story about how hopeless Fukawa was.

"Speaking of people being M.I.A., we haven't seen Mondo either." Cal said looking around the room.

"H-he's probably still upset about Fujisaki's death." Ishimaru said as he tried to calm himself from the fact that Oowada could be dead.

Suddenly Monokuma appeared on the monitors for an announcement. "Congratulations on the 11 of you who are still left for passing the 2nd Class Trial! New facilities are open for you all to use as you please, so go up to the third floor to check them out!" The monitors turned off as we heard the sound of rumbling, as if a garage door was being opened. We finished our breakfast and headed to the third floor to see what was opened to us, and hopefully find Togami and Oowada still alive.

There were a variety of new facilities added when we got to the 3rd Floor. The first one Maizono and I checked out was the Game Room, there was a variety of object laid out around the room, such as a Pool table and a dart board. Though no one else was there.

Once we left, Joshen came around a corner and grabbed me by the shoulder. "Makoto! Come check this out!" Joshen then grabbed me by the hand and dragged me away leaving Maizono alone. The doors to what seem to be a physics lab, with a giant machine in the center. "I have no idea what this is, but I want to know! Wanna find out with me?" I took a step away from him signifying no to him.

"Sorry, Maizono was worried about me, and I should probably find her." Joshen then frowned at me and responded.

"Fine, you filthy casual… Go and be lame with your soon-to-be harem." He turned around and banged his fist on the device as I headed out.

Walking out of the Physics Lab, I saw Maizono running down the hallway that Joshen dragged me through, "Was Joshen trying to be funny again?" She asked, I nodded my head and we heard a noise behind us in the Physics Lab.

"I have feelings ya' know!" Joshen shouted behind us. Maizono and I left to check out the other rooms.

We had also discovered that there was an art room and a storage room, along with two more classrooms. After our search was complete, we all headed down stairs to discuss what we found.

The conversation was the same as always, we talked about what we found and that we haven't found a way out yet that's when someone entered the room abruptly.

"Sorry I'm late *yawn* must've over slept." Oowada said as he walked into the cafeteria to sit at his seat. We then heard a slight giggle among the sudden silence in the room; it was Celeste. "What are you laughing at?" Oowada asked.

Celeste then folded her hands together and replied to Oowada "My, my. Who knew that biker gang leaders are such terrible liars." Oowada then tensed up. "He should take an example from me."

Oowada then slammed his fist on the table "You knew!?"

"Not until you just said so."

Oowada's shock froze him in place as he sat back down. We all then stared at him until Ishimaru spoke up asking what Oowada did. He then told us that it would be easier to see than for him to explain it. We all got up from our seat and headed to where he was headed; the sauna.

He then pointed towards a specific locker as Kirigiri opened it to show the green laptop that was in the library. We were all confused until it suddenly turned on showing the face of Chihiro Fujisaki.

"What the hell?" Joshen mumbled as the Fujisaki on the computer screen started to speak.

"Ah, good afternoon everyone! My name is Alter-Ego, how are you all doing?" this program communicated to all of us.

Joshen then spoke up next to Kirigiri "What are you?" Alter-Ego gave the same look a dog makes when staring at its owner. Kirigiri then noticed the command bar and typed something on the keyboard

 _He's asking what are you_

Alter-Ego just gave a simple giggle and replied to Kirigiri.

"I just told you, my name is Alter-Ego! I'm an artificial intelligence created by my master, Chihiro Fujisaki."

"So this thing's an A.I.? I didn't know it was possible…" Cal said, Alter-Ego's 'eyes' went large searching for someone.

"Excuse me, I don't see my creator anywhere. Hello? Creator? Where are you?" It started to shout.

"Creator?" Ishimaru asked. "Who is this creator?"

"I think it's referring to Fujisaki" Celeste said in response to Ishimaru's statement.

"Well he's dead, so how are we going to break it to Alter-Ego without it crying. That could alert Monokuma." Oogami said. Just as Kirigiri was about to type something on the computer, a hand grabbed her arm to stop her from giving a response to Alter-Ego.

"What are you doing?" Joshen asked Kirigiri, she just simply looked at him in intrigue.

"Do you not want to inform Alter-Ego about Fujisaki's death?" She responded, questioning Joshen's motives.

"Bitch please, that's the most traumatizing thing you can do in this school, and we have to kill each other. I'm not stopping you to hide the truth, I'm stopping you because what you're going to say will be very straight forward and only show apathy. Which is why I suggest giving the liberties to someone who knows how to say nice stuff. Sayaka." Joshen spoke as he led Kirigiri away from the keyboard.

Maizono stood in front of the laptop, took a deep breath and typed:

 _I'm sorry, but Fujisaki has passed away._

"Oh…" Alter-Ego drooped its head down in sadness. Joshen then scratched his chin in nervousness. The A.I. then sprang back up full of energy. "Anyways, is there something you need me to do?"

Kirigiri stepped in front of Alter-Ego and began typing.

 _We are trapped in this school, and we need to know how to get out._

Alter-Ego smiled and then replied to Kirigiri "Master already told me the situation everyone is in. I've already started working on how to get you all out. I'm connected to the school's cloud. And I've started trying to decode some of the encrypted files in the cloud to see what I can uncover. Here take a look at the files I've already decoded." Alter-Ego then displayed a File Explorer window for us to examine.

Kirigiri then clicked on a JPEG image that caught her eye. Once she opened it up, we saw Fujisaki, Kuwata, and Oowada all acting buddy-buddy in a classroom. We all lean in closer to the screen to get a better view of the image.

"Wait… Why the fuck am I in this picture!?" Oowada shouted in confusion Ishimaru tried to calm his friend down from this sudden reveal.

"You think the mastermind used photoshop for this image. He could of used the tool that lets you take stuff out of pictures and place it in a different picture." Joshen suggested. Kirigiri then typed on the keyboard asking Alter-Ego to decode some more files and notify us when its done. Alter-Ego then nodded as we started to discuss about what to do next.

"We're gonna need someone on guard for Alter-Ego" Kirigiri suggested, no one volunteered for the first few seconds. But then one person stepped forward.

"I'll do it, I've gotta keep my promise to Fujisaki." Oowada said with determination burning through him, Kirigiri then nodded and pulled him aside to tell him how to proceed.

Just as a bunch of us exited the Salon we heard the bell ring.

*Ding dong, Bing bong*

Monokuma appeared on the television in the plaza.

"Alright, I know that it's kind of early, but will everyone please head to the Gym? I've got a surprise for you all!"

Instantly, dread filled the remaining students of Hope's Peak Academy as we all headed to the Gym, where Togami was already.

"Hello! My white kni- ah ah ah!" Genocide Jill said as we walked into the Gym.

"ACHOOOO! h-huh? Where am I?" Just as Jill sneezed her long tongue retracted into her mouth just and Fukawa's calm demeaner became the dominant personality.

"Wait, so when she sneezes she changes back? Who is she Launch?" I chuckled at Joshen's statement for the first time. "Oh, so now you laugh at my joke!"

Just as it seemed like a light hearted moment was appearing Monokuma jumped up from behind his podium to greet us.

"Good Evening students! I hope you're all loving your school life so far! Anyway, I know that we just had a motive the day before Yesterday. But I've been thinking that we should speed this game along faster. So… Ta-dah!" Suddenly, large stacks of money filled up the stage where Monokuma was standing. "Yeah, I know this is kind of lack-luster, especially because last time we had the whole skeletons in the closet, but here you go! 10 Million Yen!"

Joshen started to scoff at the motive saying, "Lack-luster's kind of an understatement, the correct word to use is useless." Joshen was right. Togami and Maizono probably have more money than they'd need for the rest of their life. And Joshen and Cal are American, so when they go back to their country the money would be less in value.

"Anyway, I know that someone is going to be tempted by this Motive, so just stab someone when you're ready!" Monokuma then jumped behind the podium disappearing from our sight. We all then headed our separate ways.

With about one hour to spare, I decided to take a look at Maizono's motive video, I told her to head back to my room and I'd join her in a moment.

Once I saw her video, I realized what Joshen said about her video. I was surprised by how horrific it was. Monokuma's influence was strong enough to tear apart a chart topping Idol group. I now see Maizono's pain when she saw the video.

I returned to the room and hugged her, "I'm so sorry, for what you experienced. Don't worry, I'll get you out of this hell hole and then we'll become a real couple." She then hugged me back thanking me for my optimism. The two of us then climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

-Monokuma

"So, you got the papers?" I told the figure in the shadows. He handed me what I wanted and I started to examine them, and started laughing. "Oh man! These are priceless, looks like you've fulfilled your and of the bargain. So what do you want in return? Floor plans? A skeleton key? Access to the surveillance room?"

The figure then shook his head and said "No, nothing to give me an advantage in the killing game."

"Well then buddy, I'm all ears!" I said excited for something to give him.

"I want ******************"

I was confused with his request but then chuckled.

"Puhuhuhu… well it does make sense with your talent, very well, I'll get everything prepared here. You just have to be ready."


End file.
